


Smut Aus

by wwblb



Series: Smut AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU of an AU, F/M, Smut Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly just au's of scenes that didn't go super well for our dynamic duo (to make them smutty ;3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Didn’t Know They Were Ready

“And and and” Aliea stammered pounding down her sixth drink of the night. “He said he LOVED me” she whimpered a tear falling from her cheek. Issac stared back at the weeping face torn between his own anger over the betrayal and an urge soothe his friend. Lips trembling she continued “What changed? I haven’t! How could he just STOP loving me? You? We weren’t different.” Issac stroked her hair softly listening to his new close friend’s rant. It was late the hanged man was mostly filled with the dredges of society and even they were mostly asleep on the benches, streets, or their own hovels.

“We should go” Issac offered grabbing Aliea’s hand tightly and pulling her out of the booth. Unsteady of her legs Aliea wobbled grasping out for support. A hand splayed on his chest, knocking a nipple caused Issac to groan as he scooped her up. Throwing her

over his shoulder he headed for her estate. “No!” she cried out “I won’t want to go there…not alone.” Nodding he shushed her with a soft “fine.” Heading for his own home instead. All the servants were asleep so Issac fetched the two of them a night cap and sat them on the couch near the fire. Sipping the drink slowly Aliea eyed Issac carefully. “You do like women right?” she asked slowly. “Yes of course” Issac answered with a blush. “Would you leave me? Am I not…enough?” she choked out raw and needy. Issac leaned towards her, taking her glass and setting it on the floor with his own. He towered over her lithe frame, covering her in a moment. “I’d never leave you” he slurred before pressing his lips to hers, still smelling of booze and despair.

There was no resistance as he slipped his tongue inside, oh how he missed the gentle slope of a woman’s tiny mouth. All smooth and fresh, no stubble to remind him of his heart break. He tangled a hand in her hair bringing her in tighter, neither of them daring to breathe, not wishing to be the one that ended the kiss, for they both knew it might not start again. There was hesitation, there was fear of further rejection, but in this kiss there was a happiness they both had lost. Finally they both  breathed, panting while they stared into each other’s eyes. Her green eyes crinkled as she offered him a smile, his matching grin turned up at hers.

They kissed again, no longer in fear of it ending, it was wrong, they knew, but they’d at least get to enjoy all the ways to be wrong when you are drunk with your heart broken and someone is there to mend it. Someone attractive, who’d been a friend, who was here now just for you, even if you didn’t realize they were an option. Once breathing and assured its continuance they both felt the confidence to start to explore one another.

With Isabela things were always quick and hot, but that didn’t feel right to him with this girl, his sweet friend. If all things had gone differently maybe he’d of thought of her as sister, no he couldn’t think that he scolded himself, the attraction would of always lay between them, but they were noble and would have ignored it because they had been happy. Now though, no one was happy. “But I can be…for a little while” muttered to himself as he pulled away from her to unbutton her tunic. Aliea watched quietly as he slipped off her clothes, making no comment nor more to stop him, always bending to help him achieve his goal.

Once she was stripped, he climbed off the couch to remove his own trousers and small clothes. The little gasp at his freed erection solidified how badly he must do this in his mind. She bit her lip and blushed as he stroked himself while he looked at her naked body. Pert breasts, nipples hard and waiting, round hips and arse he wanted to pounce waited for him all with lustful eyes. He climbed back atop her length nudging at her entrance. He kissed her softly once again tasting the liquor still on her breath, but with it so thick on his own he barely noticed. Keeping her gaze her leaned to take a breast in his mouth, nipping lightly to distract her as he worked his cock inside.

Tight..Maker so tight. Unbidden he thought of his ex-lover’s cock, long and hard, but always thinner then his own. He smiled at the thought, her constricting walls reminding him of his dominance in that particular category. Giving each breast equal treatment as he finally was able to seat himself fully in her he let out a groan as her warmth and wetness encompassed him. Licking up to her neck he left little bite marks on her delicate flesh. As he started to thrust within her, she cried out in pleasure, her body quickly adjusting to his added girth. Fitting his face into the crook of her neck he worked up a faster pace breathing her name out every few thrusts. She returned in kind whispering his name like a mantra. This, no matter how wrong it would be in the morning, was right right now and they both knew it.

“Issac” she said finally actually speaking. He paused and looked into her eyes waiting, worry creeping into him. “Kiss me?” she asked pitifully needing all the assurances ones lips can give. He grinned and replied “of course, for as long as you wish.” Kissing her lightly before she pulled back teasing “even if it’s forever.” “Forever is even better” he explained to her needy lips as he began to slowly thurst again. Deep long kisses with all the passion of a dying sun maintained them, barely getting enough air until Aliea finally squeezed Issac’s arms close to her release. Without breaking the kiss he sped up his motions, letting a hand bravely wonder between them and rub her nub carefully.

She squealed as she came against him, hips jerking harder against him. Her tightness contracting on him and her cries setting him into his own pleasure. Doing as he promised he kissed her even once both their bodies had stilled. Kept on kissing as he softened within her, and until finally he fell asleep still lying on top of her on the couch, protecting her body from the cold, much like his friendship would protect her from the sadness she’d of surely faced alone. She stroked his hair as he slept reassuring him as she had with his heartbreak. They both were there to fill the holes Anders had left in their hearts. They hadn’t set out to love again, they just wanted to live, but as they learned, sometimes you have to love to live. Fin


	2. Hungry for You

Hungrily she deepened the kiss needing more. Inching closer she slid forward on his lap. Her one clear thought was ‘don’t miss your chance Aliea.’ Slowly she got close enough to him that she could almost grind right on his tented trousers. Loosening a hand around his head she slid it down and grabbed him gingerly through his pants. Issac’s cheeks burned so bright he thought he might light up the room.

Aliea bit her lip on concentration as she fondled him. Issac had to stop her, but he couldn’t figure out what to do. He set his hands on her waist and tried to remove her, but she was wrapped so tightly she wouldn’t budge. The feel of her hands on him distracting him from the shame of letting a drunken woman,

his date, the one he was…beginning to care for, begin sexual advances in not her right mind. If she didn’t regret it in the morning he would, but then she unknotted his trousers and all was lost. Her small fingers encircling his cock and breathily whispering “sooo bigggg” almost had him come right there.

Out of nowhere she slid off of his lap, onto her knees on the floor, hands never leaving him. Before he could think to ask why her mouth was on him. It was a bit too much teeth and she struggled with his girth, but her tongue swirled around so delicately the only word of protest he could muster was “Alieaaaa.” Hearing it as encouragement she sucked harder using both hands to stroke him, slicked with her copious saliva. 

Issac tried to work up the strength to pull her off his erection, but his hands just tangled in her hair. Leaving one hand on him she let the other slide up his chest and under his fine Orelsian dress shirt looking with her finger pads for his nipple. Once she found it she squeezed it tightly. Issac let out a moan and bucked into her mouth, freezing halfway in mortified he’d choked her. Sensing his distress she let his member slip from her warm mouth and looked up at him salivia coating her chin eyes dark with lust.

“What’s wrong?” she asked innocently. The slur in her words reminded him exactly ‘what was wrong’, but then she licked her lips, pink tongue reminding him of its pleasurable promise and the words died on his lips. “I…I…thought I choked you” he finally managed. “Oh no, your fine Issac” she assured returning to her sweet ministrations.  Squeezing his nipple, stroking him, and sucking him off even with a bit too much teeth was easily too much and Issac felt his release building, guilt hidden under layers and layers of slick wipes and sweet strokes. Then she swallowed while pinching and stroking fast and he was lost. Fingers tightening in her locks as he was unable to restrain his thrusting into her tight throat.

As she let his member slip from her mouth she pumped him one last time with her hand and suckled the last bit of come that beaded on the head. Climbing back up into his lap she kissed him gently and laid her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arms around her and held her tightly as the shame crept back now that his orgasm had faded. He looked down to apologize and found her already sleeping wrapped warm in his arms. Maker…how could he of let her do that? Would she ever forgive him for this indiscretion? What if she didn’t even remember? How could he tell her? He swallowed hard and carefully carried her up to her bed tucking her in before taking the couch himself. Fin


	3. Don't Care That You Are Watching

Out of nowhere she slid off of his lap, onto her knees on the floor, hands never leaving him. Before he could think to ask why her mouth was on him.  It was a bit too much teeth and she struggled with his girth, but her tongue swirled around so delicately the only word of protest he could muster was “Alieaaaa.” Hearing it as encouragement she sucked harder using both hands to stroke him, slicked with her copious saliva.

Issac panicked unsure how he ended up like this. A click grabbed his attention from his attended cock. Eyes popping up to look at the intruder. Anders, her Anders had stumbled upon them. A flash of anger past the healer’s eyes as he watched his former lover on her knees for another man. Issac emboldened by Anders cocked an eyebrow and gave him a smug grin as Aliea let out little sucking and slurping noises. Anders stepped forward as if he was going to say something, but Issac brought a finger to his lips keeping the other stroking her hair as she pumped him.

Anders face twisted in fury as he watched in silence. Issac shrugged his shoulders and moaned “Oh Alieaaaa you are soooo good at this” purely for Anders’ benefit. Aliea took the encouragement and quickened her pumping before sliding her mouth down to his balls to suckle each one in turn. Anders balled his fists in anger watching frozen to the spot. With Aliea’s head down he was able to see Issac’s throbbing member clearly, it was thicker than him, and that rankled Anders greatly. Even with a little extra length he and conversely his double, had on the man, the girth made him look even more so impressive.

As if reading his mind Issac rubbed his thumb on Aliea’s temple asking “Darling Aliea, is this the biggest cock you’ve had in that pretty mouth.” Aliea blushed and giggled at his bold question. “I’ve never had one so thickkk” she promised. “Sss my favorite that’s for sure” she added. For a moment Issac was sure Anders would catch on to her inebriation, but the inadvertent taunting had him to angry to notice. As Aliea swallowed Issac once again he threw the spurned mage a cocky grin.

Aliea worked him hard and fast eager to please him and just as Anders prepared to storm off Issac came, never losing Anders eyes. Issac groaned and bit his lower lip as he finished, pulling her up into his lap once he was done and tucked away. Druken rosy cheeks beaming up at him Issac brought her into a tender kiss keeping his eyes open and staring at the apostate. As Aliea keened he waved Anders off, who now to embarrassed to speak quietly left the two. “Wonderful” Issac said between kisses. “Just wonderful.”


	4. Alt Ocean Scene

Aliea let out a satisfied thrill as Issac’s length filled her. The water was still warm from her magic, but the slide wasn’t as easy as she had hoped. Pulling Issac into a kiss she tried to find a better angle, by wrapping her legs around his hips, but it was no use. “Issac” she whimpered. “Let’s go on the beach” she directed.

For a moment he looked back confused, but he had noticed it was a bit more difficult than he remembered. Slowly he withdrew from her keeping the rest of close as they made their way to the shore. Fingers interlocked they walked as quickly as they could back to the towels on the shore. Once they finally made it back Aliea looked back at Issac in apprehension. His member stood tall and proud jutting majestically from his hips.

“I”m ready” she said dumbly feeling a bit intimidated by his nude form. It was hard not to hide herself from his gaze, but he didn’t seem to notice. His eyes scanned over her like he was trying to memorize her every curve and line. Reaching forward he gently picked her up and laid her down on the spread out towel. Knees on either side of her thighs he paused a moment just looking at her. “Maker you are beautiful” he said, slight blush coloring his cheeks. “Not so bad yourself” she teased back pulling him into a kiss. 

Gently he nudged her entrance with his erection, lithe fingers carefully guiding him to her core. Sea soaked bodies sticking together as he mounted her The first few moments a little rough and not at all perfect, but that’s what made it real and wonderful. Because once Issac had settled into the right rhythm it was all the more worth it. 

Issac was…Aliea wasn’t sure how to describe it. Wonderful seemed like a cop out. He was so attentive to her in a way that made her feel he knew her better than herself. Before she would ask for a kiss or a nibble he would be there giving her what she didn’t know she wanted. His strokes were strong and powerful, but never to deep or rough. The feeling of him over her was intoxicating.

 It was being protected, fucked, loved, and worshiped all at once. Aliea made little sighs and moans ever time his teeth would scrape her jaw or ear and they seemed to egg him on. “Oh oh oh Issac” she cried as he brought her to a peak under the clear blue skies. After a long kiss she pulled his head down to her mouth, wanting to nibble him on her own. Her noisy pants and little bites drove him mad with lust.

His thrusts grew more frantic and quick without him being able to keep control. “Again” she whispered and it was too much, he abandoned all attempts to control himself hot jets of come loosing from him. Aliea sighed at the warm feeling within her biting his ear once more for extra measure.

They’d of laid there all afternoon, but the Maker seemed to say it was time to go and a rainstorm began to pour down atop their nude forms. They both started to laugh as the rain fell, quickly dressing and heading back for the city hand in hand. Being a proper gentleman Issac kissed her at her doorstep and tried to go home, but Aliea dragged his dripping form inside and to the bath. -Fin


	5. Caught Red Handed

They are not even in her room yet, and he has her smalls around her ankles, and then completely off. He’s glad it isn’t very crowded tonight, but that wouldn’t have stopped him anyway. A few drinks ago this would have set alarm bells off in his head, telling him for Andraste’s sake to stop, but his reasoning is gone, and now he is running on nothing but booze and unsated lust. He plunges into Isabela roughly, her back to the wall legs wrapped tightly around his waist. It is a fast rhythm he set, drawing sharply back and forth into her, and she moaned his name…and his blood was on fire. After rutting against the wall he carried her into the room, never breaking contact.

  
The moment Aliea was healed she rushed out the door after Issac. Orana told her he wasn’t home so she tried the hanged man next, walking in just as Issac first slipped into Isabella in the hall. Not seeing him she asked Corff if he’d been in and he nodded pointing upstairs. Nervously she wandered up the steps not even sure what she could say to apologize for not telling him about the healer’s living arrangements. She manage to catch the tail end of Issac’s rutting and watched in shock and horror as he lifted Isabela up and carried her to her room still attached. 

  
Jaw slack she stared at the door slammed shut tears leaking from her pale face as she could hear the cruel taunts of their lovemaking. Aliea approached the door, but the happy squeal of Isabela froze her hand on the knob. No! She yelled at herself in anger, she had every right to interupt. They were together, dating, no one had said fucking others on the side was all right, even if they were in a  bit of a tiff. Steeling herself up she threw open the door stifling a cry as Issac thrust into the pirate not noticing her arrival. Isabela however turned her head and gave Aliea a smile before waving her away, winking like she would of if she was banging any other random sob. 

  
To Isabela Issac was free game since the two hadn’t come out to their friends about their budding romance, the Anders’ the only ones who knew and neither social enough to pass along the message. When Aliea didn’t leave Isabela grasped Issac’s shoulders slowing his gyrations. Drunk and confused he muttered “Whatts matter Izzy?” “We have a visitor?” she said confused. Aliea looked on waiting to catch his gaze face twisted in fury, but the undercurrent of heartache clear. She tried to speak but her chin trembled and she couldn’t say a word. Once Issac realized who he was looking at he stopped his motions completely. “What’s going on?” Isabella asked confused. 

  
Aliea closed her eyes still trembling tears falling over her ripped dress, haphazardly tied back together. Issac pulled out Isabella tucking himself back into his trousers and scrambling off the bed tripping on the sheets and falling onto the hardwood floor. Isabella pulled her tunic down and silently slipped out of the room, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever /this/ was. After untangling from the sheets Issac crawled up on his knees unsure and confused, room spinning.

  
Aliea took a deep breath and finally managed a harsh speech “I came here to apologize. So I’m sorry Issac.” Eyes finally opening back up to look at him on his knees looking part guilty, part sick and part sad. “I just didn’t think I was so easily replaced” she spat out bitterly. The words cascaded of Issac like a shower of shame both sobering him up and punching him in the stomach. “Is not like that” he tried to explain. She turned away no longer able to keep her composure as the sobs racked her frame. He knew it was stupid, but he reached out and pulled her into his arms squeezing her tightly before she could tell him no. 

  
She struggled, but remained in his lap as he whispered into her ear tears filling his own eyes “I had too much to drink. I…I…I’m soooo sorrry.” “Why” Aliea sobbed. “I was angry, but that is not okay” he parsed mind still swimming with alcohol. Scooping her small frame up into his arms he climbed into the bed holding her tightly too his chest. Aliea wanted to flee, but she had no where to o go, Anders’s still waiting for her at the house. So instead she laid there with Issac who’d passed out after apologizing another dozen times. He was so drunk and the look Isabela gave her wasn’t taunting, mostly confused, so she must not have known. Locked tightly in his arms Aliea was forced to admit that while she was furious at him and had an urge to light his things of fire…she still loved him. The Maker was cruel it seemed.

Where was he…Aliea? Why is she? Am I in the hanged man? Issacs head pounded. Did he have some sort of dream, was this a dream? No he had handt he…he and  Isabela…but then why was Aliea…the details came slow and fuzzy as he watched her sleeping against his chest. She walked in, he apologized for what it was worth, and he held her. He was a terrible person…shame burned deep and the hang over and guilt caused him to jolt up in alarm and hurring to vomit in the waste bin. Maker dont wake up right now he thought heaving loudly. He wanted to just crawl into a hole and die.


	6. Alt Couch Scene

Aliea slipped her foot between Issac’s legs beneath the blanket. Slowly pressing his cock through his smalls. As he hardened underneath her she giggled and continued, toeing under the edge of the fabic.Biting her lip she pressed harder on his erection. “Issac” she sung teasingly as she slipped her nightie up onto her hips, nipples hardening with her arousal and the cool air. Toes traveling above his member, playing lightly with the dusting of hair above his cock.

 Aliea bit her lip as she brought a hand to her own nipple squeezing tightly letting out a breathy moan. Her other hand slipping between her legs stealthily beneath her lacy smalls. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth as she gasped in pleasure given by her lithe fingers.

 Two fingers slipped inside, under her lacy smalls. Cocking her eyebrows she dared Issac to react. Pert nipples poking obviously through her nightie. “Don’t you want to touch me” she pondered. “Im so warm…” she teased

Issac blushed as she openly fondled him under the blanket. Once she started to play with herself…Maker. He was waiting for her to make it clear she wanted him, but he seemed to miss his chance. He froze unsure what to do. The sound of her wet and thrumming was driving him mad.

 Finally he relented asking “Aliea…what is it you want me to do?” For a moment she froze. “Isn’t it obvious?” she asked. “Me” she finished shucking the blanket giving him a full view of her. Red flush coloring her neck and chest.

 “What do you want?” he begged erection pinned once again beneath her bare foot. “What exactly do you offer me Issac?” Aliea said with a small grin still working herself slowly. With a grunt Issac pulled the blanket off of himself revealing his hard member to her. She breathed in deeply at the sight of his straining cock. Licking her lips she tilted her head back and Issac knew what she asked of him.

In a flash he was over her kissing her gently as he guided his cock to her entrance, fingers still blocking his way. To taunt him she kept going, moaning all the while. “Aliea” he begged “I thought you wanted this…” She smiled back at him “I do” she promised taking his lips in her own with a gentle kiss.

Right as he felt he might explode in anticipation she slipped her hand out, grasping his cock and coating it with her own slick.He groaned at the feeling of her stroking him. With great concentration he entered her gasping all the while. It has been so long since he’d been with another woman, been a while since he entered an other even. She was so warm and hot and tight. Maker he cursed inwardly as he filled her.

Aliea couldn’t help but moan as he filled her. Maker! She cursed under her breath as she was stretched by him. Surely it hadn’t been so long, but by Andraste’s grace she felt like a virgin again. The sweet burn that melted into that pleasure. Her hands found purchase in his hair dragging him into another sweet kiss. “Oh Issac” she keened as he managed to find that spot within her without trying.

Feeling more confident Issac thrusted harder sucking softly on her earlobe. “Oh Aliea” he whispered as he made soft lover to her. “Oh Issac!” she called back slightly louder. He bit down on her lobe gently earning a soft cry of pleasure from her. She thrusted back against him as she peaked, but he wasn’t finished yet. After a short pause to ensure she was still good to go, he returned to his tender fucking.

“My record is four” she teased taking the opportunity to steal a kiss from his surprised lips. With a large grin on his dopey face he stared down at her on the couch. “Challenge accepted” he muttered slipping a hand between there sweaty bodies.”If I’m going to win I think I’ve earned a position change” he explain before slipping out of her. Shrugging her shoulders she nodded. “All right Issac, where do you want me” she asked. Looking around Issac eyed the coffee table near the couch. “Bend over that” he offered with a sly smile.

Getting up from the couch she arranged herself over the table. Looking over her shoulder she pouted her lips at him, already missing the feel of him. He groaned at the sight of her wet and splayed for him. Grunting he got behind her, slipping easily back into her.

With each hard thrust he grunted trying to remembering his goal. Five, he thought, had to get five before he could have his own release. Carefully he slipped his right hand around her thigh pulling it up and rubbing her clit as he leaned down to nibble on her shoulder.  
  
“Oh Maker” Aliea cried out overwhelmed with his deep thrust and clittoral stimulation. Issac bit his lip in concentration having to pause a moment to keep himself from spilling inside her.  
  
Free hand holding her hip as he fucked her harder waiting for that telling gasp as she fell over the edge a second time. “Two?” he asked softly slowing down as she confirmed her second orgasm.  
  
Taking the hand from her hip he popped his thumb into his mouth letting it soften with his saliva. Hoping his advances would not be considered ill-advised for their little competition he bravely lowered his hand to her arse. Gently he toyed with her unfilled entrance waiting for permission. “Yes yes” she cried allowed him to compete any way he wished.

Within several moments he had her halfway back up the cliff to the third orgasm. With gentle caresses he worked father into her having her keening his name over and over. The full feeling overwhelming she let out a loud cry as she hit orgasm number three. Before she came down he slammed her harder hoping to commingle three and four.

Aliea cried out in shock as her fourth orgasm crashed into the third. Issac’s pounding and nimble fingers leaving her in a state of gelatinous joy and pleasure. “More” she admitted wondering if he would be able to squeeze a win out of her. She was so sated and content she wasn’t sure he’d do it. Suddenly he slipped out leaving her empty of both his member and thumb. She cried out disappointed at the loss.

Issac scooped her off the table and into his strong arms. “Wha?” she asked confused as he walked over to the wall by the fire. Holding her under the arms he pressed her arms against the wall. Sinking his teeth into her shoulder he slipped back into her sex giving just enough time to recover, but not so long she wasn’t still oversensitive. “Oh Issac” she screamed out as he fucked her hard and fast. It was so hard to keep going, but he had to make it. He groaned out as he struggled not come in her, but Maker it was hard. As he bit down harder, to steady himself he pushed her over finally into her fifth peak. “Issac, oh Issac, you can come now, love please” Aliea begged.

Delightedly he indulged her spurting into her finally. Warm sheets of cum coating her walls as she held tightly onto him, still pinned to the wall. For some strange reason the slow gentle motions of his post-coital rhythm seemed to rub her just right and a slow and gentle sixth orgasm took her. He set her down, not aware of his true success. She beamed back at him happily pulling him into a deep kiss. “So SIX is the new record” she admitted. His eyes lit up in surprise as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Issac pulled her back onto the couch lying them down onto the love seat.

Aliea kissed him softly on his lips, chin and cheeks. “Oh how blessed I am” she whispered. He tightened his grip with one arm as he pulled the blanket from the floor covering them both. Aliea rested her head on his shoulder quietly falling asleep in his arms. ‘Perfection’ he thought before he finally dozed off himself.


	7. Alt Fireplace Scene

Brushing her thumb over his nipple a third time she dared him to not react. Aliea felt Issac’s fingers grasp her thigh as his nipple pebbled from her repeated touches. Quilt now completely off her she shivered slightly in her wet gown. Issac slid his hand up her leg stopping once he felt the soaked hem, slowly pulling it up over her head. Reluctantly she pulled her hand from his chest so he could get the dress all the way off. The dress made an audible squish as it piled on the floor beside them. Aliea raised an eyebrow happy she’d finally earned a reaction from her somewhat timid partner.

Her skin was still wet, nipples hard, hair a wavy mess, but he seemed to enjoy the view as he looked back at her. Shifting she turned to she face him instead of the fire, getting up on her knees. The green smalls the last piece of clothing she had on. Dragging her eyes over his form she stopped at his no longer quite so hidden erection, he’d been hard since she got there, she knew. Hands going to the belt of his robe she unknotted it and pushed it to either sides of his hips, letting her fingers trail a moment on the exposed skin. Issac stared back, frozen still a bit in shock he’d undressed her so brashly.

Deciding she’d teased enough she stood spinning so he had the perfect view of her rump, wet smalls clinging to it delicately. Hooking her thumbs under the edges she slowly slid it down. Just as it passed her mid thighs Issac moved. Grabbing her now bare hips and pulling them into his lap. “Ohh Aliea” he moaned as he began to suckle her neck. “Such a naughty tease, first the letter, now this.”

During her show Issac had pulled himself out of his trousers and now his taut member pressed hotly against her back. Large hands slid down her wet body ghosting over her sex before finding the smalls and ripping them the rest of the way off. Arching into him she lifted herself up, slipping her hand down to grasp him and guide him in. After the initial shock of her riding him he resumed his kisses, letting his hands roam her body. One hand grabbed a breast gently massaging it and the other found purchase at her sex, carefully looking for the little nub to make her scream for him. Aliea was raising and lowering herself on him so sweetly he had a harm time keeping his concentration.

Wet, hot, and tight she felt to him and there wasn’t a jellyfish to interrupt this time. “Issac” Aliea said suddenly giving him slight warning before she came fast and hard. It was all he could do to not finish along side her. After holding her hips still a moment he used his leverage to pull her at his own pace, taking the reins. She keened and moaned as he fucked her slowly by the fire. Her head thrown back in ecstasy Issac took the opening to nibble on her sensitive flesh. Kissing up to her chin he bit a little hard, almost worried it would be too much, but in the letter it seemed she would enjoy it, so he did. The delicious moan he elicited from her was all the proof he needed.

The second time she cried out his name he was ready to follow speeding up his thrusts and biting her again. “Maker Issac” Aliea sobbed as she tightened around him again. As the last wave finished he kissed his bite carefully hoping he hadn’t left a mark, but even if he did, she could heal it. And it had seemed like she had enjoyed it after all. Slowly he reached for the discarded quilt, pulling it over there still joined bodies as he lay back on the floor. After a moment she let him slip out and she flipped over under the blanket so she look into his eyes.

She didn’t speak, just kissed him gently before lying her head back on his shoulder content to doze there a while. Issac stroked her hair slowly happy to just listen to her sleep, but he too couldn’t resist the lure and dozed off. It wasn’t until the mabari’s needed to go out that they woke up, too happy to mind the stiff neck’s they had from sleeping on the ground. Aliea just healed them, watched Issac take the dogs out, and happily slipped into his bed, with both dogs, for the rest of the night.


	8. Knock on Wood

Aliea woke first pinned beneath Issac’s arm and chest. For a moment she was scared forgetting where she was and waking unable to move. She blinked a few times and with a flush to her cheeks she remembered exactly what had happened the night before. Maker! She had been such a harlot, unable to resist lying in the same bed as him. Yet here she was lying beneath him lumbering form and she was wet again smelling the scent of their sex, or at least the smell of their mutual releases.

She shifted testing what she could still move and found her right leg still had some motion as did her left arm. Carefully she slid her leg up him trying to find a way to slip out from his embrace. She froze when she hit his manhood, hard and firm just lying there. Her cheeks dark red she moved to stroke him again with her leg earning little moans from Issac whenever she did. She giggled despite herself. Planting her feet firmly in the bed spread she tried to scoot down and with some flexible moves she managed to come face to face with his groin.

Partially on his side she could see his tented trousers straining. With a wicked idea in her mind she carefully edged the pants over his hardness and secured them underneath his balls. When he didn’t stir she wrapped a tentative hand around him stroking lightly. His little moans still audible to her she started a little faster, using her other hand to roll his testicles in her palm. When he bucked her into her hand without waking she bit her lip to suppress her own moan. She could feel her smalls soaking again, but she didn’t care.

Very slowly she worked the courage to bring her lips to the head kissing it lightly. Lower jaw slowly opening she slipped his length into her mouth. He was so thick she worried she may not be able to do as a good of a job as she’d hoped, but he wouldn’t mind right? He was still sleeping as she molested him. Trying her hardest she swallowed down on him, making about halfway down before she had to let him slip back out so she could catch her breath.

Feeling a hand on her head she froze cheeks turning bright pink as she peered up at him, his impressive erection at her lips. Issac looked at her, head crooked on the pillow gazing down at her with the biggest grin on his face. “Don’ stop” he begged already sounding breathy. She nodded never losing his gaze as she re-enveloped him in her willing mouth. Whether she’d just spontaneous become more skilled or his watching gave her the courage she managed to pull his entire length in her small mouth nose just shy of his curls.

 Issac’s finger knotted in her hair to urge her on. She smiled, as much as one can with a cock in their mouth and restarted her hands on him. Issac moaned, much louder now as she worked him diligently. Aliea’s mouth only left him to travel down to his balls and suckle. Then she’d return to her other hand, stroking and lapping. When Issac was close he squeezed his fingers, wanting to watch her. Knowing what he wanted she pulled back stroking him, with the head just inside her mouth.

Fingernails digging beautifully into his sac as she let out hungry moans of her own. Issac had to fight to keep his eyes open as his streaks of come started shooting, mostly into her open mouth. A dab of come dripped down her chin, but she caught it with her tongue eagerly licking him clean and swallowing his seed. With him awake he could see how she was still a bit immobile, so he turned to his back, reaching down and pulling her atop his chest. First he kissed her, not caring his release was still on her tongue.

Once the deep kiss ended he kissed her lips over and over looking into her eyes full of love. “Did I tell you I love you?” he said bashfully. “I believe you did last night Issac” she informed him with a smarmy grin of her own. “Well, just wanted to remind you in case you forgot” he blushed. “I could never forget, love” she assured him, kissing him once more before lying her head on his shoulder warm breath on his neck. “I can’t wait for your turn” she whispered. Issac’s eyes flew open in half panic. Yes, her turn. Maker, what was he going to do!

 


	9. Best Part of Waking Up

He smiled back slyly eating the piece she offered and slightly sucking on one of her fingers. Waiting for the evening would be torturous to him, but at least he could dish out a little bit of his own. Aliea let out a soft moan as he suckled her fingertips. Oh the things she wished to do with that mouth. When he offered her another piece of fruit she over bit enveloping his finger up to the first knuckle. Issac flushed realizing she was teasing him back as he had done to her.

So they went feeding each other slowly, each piece of food greeted with more and more tongue and sucking than was necessary to eat. Issac felt his erection throbbing, Maker he couldn’t take this. She had to do something now or leave so he could take matters into his own hands. Aliea was equally uncomfortable, why did Issac have to be so damn irresistible. She bit her considering what to do. Food tray empty Issac grabbed it and set it on the desk for Orana to clean up later.

Standing before her on the bed his tented trousers were obvious, looking down and back at her his cheeks darkened. “Aliea….I” he tried to explain, he was trying to be good mostly, he just, he was a man after all. “You think it’s not hard for me?” she found the courage to answer his unasked plea. Climbing up on her knees she untied the robe and shucked it from her shoulders, her nipple hard and pebbled a glint of wetness on her inner thighs. “I want you Issac” she cried out in frustration. “Then have me” he said taking the step forward to kiss her where she was on the bed, crawling over her, lying her down.

Issac covered her neck with kisses before straining to pause a moment to say “I’ll stop if I must, just say so.” Aliea thrashed her head back and forth “no no don’t stop” she managed weakly. Issac slid a leg between hers softly rubbing against her sex. “Just…no sex…anything else” Aliea finally decided back arching against the sweet friction of his muscular leg on her. “Fine, whatever pleases you” he promised into her skin. Aliea tried and failed not to grind on him. It just made Issac smile that she was so wanton. He kissed her neck and ears, lips cheeks, everything he could see.

That was all they were waiting for, couldn’t harm him to cover the territory more than once. Slowly he worked his way down her chest hands helping toy with her soft breasts. They weren’t near as full as Isabela’s, but Maker if they weren’t absolutely wonderful. 

Looking down at him with breast in each hand Aliea felt suddenly self-conscious. He was so big…it made her feel small in comparison, but the look on his face wasn’t disappointment it was a lustful grin. He ran a thumb over her nipple and leaned over to take the other in his mouth. Aliea let out another moan and he toyed with her, still rutting against his beefy thigh.

Issac loved the feel of her rubbing up against him in such need, but he wasn’t done with her chest. In full light and no drunken rush he could really enjoy the pair. When he wrapped his hands around one it fit just right in his hand, no extra going to waste. He licked a nipple long and short figuring out just how she liked it. Sucking it seemed was his best bet, every bit of suction caused her to draw a deep breath and moan. 

Wanting to be fair he switched to the other breast laving the other nipple with just as much attention. The one not in his mouth was squeezed and pinched in rhythm with his suckling. Aliea rubbed herself on him desperately close to orgasm. With a smug grin and nipple in his teeth he looked up at her, chest flush and face lost in pleasure. He caught her gaze as he pulled on it gently licking as he began to move his thigh to help her along. His cock protested being so close to ‘home’, but he ignored it.

The pleasure on her face and in her voice was worth waiting. If anything it made it easier than just thinking about her. He knew he was making her pant and squirm and something about that was very fulfilling. Aliea let out short gasps and he bit down on her nipple, squeezed the other and rubbed her against his leg. As she came she moaned his name and erratically ground against him. 

Pulling Issac’s face to hers Aliea kissed him deeply body still tingling. Cock pressing into her belly she felt a pang of guilt he’d not gotten to participate. Sex…was still out of the question, but perhaps…”Issac…” she questioned bashfully. “Have you ever…Maker I’m not sure what it’s called. I know my breasts aren’t as big as…” Issac put a finger on her lips to silence her “don’t do that Aliea” eyebrows furrowing with a mixture of guilt and sadness. “I just…have you ever made love to” rolling her eyes back embarrassed “breasts?” 

Issac blushed back at the suggestion, he’d not done it himself, but heard of it in some of the lewder taunts at the hanged man. “No, but I could, if you wish it of me, just uh…tell me what do to” he offered a little excited that she wished to please him and not keep him waiting till that night. 

 ”So…get out your” she started flushing widely “cock.” Issac smirked at her blush, reaching down to pull his hardened cock from his trousers. “Now…” she swallowed hard before finished “bring it to my mouth.” Aliea wanted to melt into the sheets with the shame of being so lewd, but she knew it would work better if she slicked him up. Issac barely maintained his composure as he slid up her body watching her eyes to ensure he still had her willingness as he slipped his cock into her mouth. He groaned as she enveloped his member, slowly taking more and more in till she’d wet the length of him.

She pulled back and he withdrew waiting for instructions. “Now you put…yourself between my breasts…I’ll hold them together and…you’ll see from there” she managed cheeks never fading. Issac nodded and positioned himself so he could press his cock to her smooth chest. Once he had his slicked cock at her disposal she pressed her breasts together around him. Aliea nodded and Issac began to rock his hips back and forth her breasts a not so disappointing facsimile to where he’d rather be making love to. Aliea watched his face as he thrusted between her breasts.

Issac kept his eyes on his cock slipping between her pillowy mounds. Each time he pushed through them Aliea would lean forward and suckled his head, adding more saliva to keep his tract wet and smooth. The sight of her mouth on him and her breasts…Issac struggled not to come two strokes in like some teen. “Do you like it” she asked spit covering her chin and he moved quicker and quicker. “Mmmm so good” he groaned as she pressed her breasts tighter around his cock.

As Issac’s grunts grew louder Aliea licked her lips in eager anticipation of his release. Breasts tight against his cock Aliea suckled harder on the head each time it came to her lips. Issac let her name pass breathily through his lips as he came spurting on her lips, neck and chest. Issac watched in awe as she lapped up his come from her breasts. Her eyes looking up at him through her dark lashes. “Good?” she asked smugly as cleaned his cock with her tongue. “Mmmmhmmm” he responded as she licked his oversensitive head. What a great way to start the day they both thought simultaneously. Fin


	10. Muffin Time

Aliea stirred the bowl a final time trying to whisk up the batter to surprise Issac with some fresh made raspberry muffins before he woke up. She sighed happily as she began to pour the mixture into the tin cups. Issac stalked into the room slowly hoping to sneak up on her.

Carefully he wrapped her chest to his own placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Isss” she muffled into his forearm. Her eyes crinkled as she craned her head up to look at her love. Sparkling blue eyes gazed down into emerald before he kissed her softly on the lips. “Morning love” he whispered into her rosy lips. “Good morning” she called back nuzzling into his embrace, just then realizing the mess his hug had made of her muffins.

“Oh dear” she let out unbidden before Issac guilty sucked in his breath. “I’ll help you clean it up!” he promised grabbing the spilt batter up with bare hands and scooping it into the missed tins. Aliea giggled at the sight grabbing the spoon and dredging the last bit of clean batter from the bowl. Issac’s two muffins were a bit lumpy and had some extra flour from the wooden tabletop, but they didn’t look too bad so Aliea set the pan in the oven and set the hourglass to time them.

With that taken care of she spun back around to Issac, who had somehow gotten muffin mix both behind his ears, on his nose, and on his forehead. The apostate almost asked, but instead she just motioned for him to lean down so she could wipe off the mess. With each swipe she kissed the now clean area, chuckling a little as she did. Issac plopped her on the counter so she wouldn’t have to stand on her tip toes and him have to hunch over.

Once she was done she set the towel aside and told him “I was going to surprise you. “I know” he lamented leaning over her to breathe in the raspberry and cinnamon in her hair. “I just couldn’t resist missing one more moment awake with you…” he pouted right hand tucking an errant lock behind her ear. She closed her eyes as he did so, relishing in the intimate gesture. Before she could open them his lips were on his again, tongue sneaking in more and more with each pass.

Before his hands made their way to her skirts the hourglass ran out of sand and Aliea cleared her throat to guide Issac out of her way. Tented trousers and red cheeked he backed away and allowed her to retrieve the baked treats. Hot out of the oven the muffins were divine, And they were gone so quickly Issac didn’t waste any time before pouncing here right on the dining room table. Fin.


	11. Letting Go

Issac awoke with a gasp. The dream. He had the dream again. No it was a cruel nightmare. Such a simple thing the dream just replaying run of the mill memories…but memories of when he was happy with Anders. Memories before the man ripped out his heart. The dreams were so real. This always hurt the most. Curled next to him was Aliea, a look of peace in sleep. He wouldn’t wake her.

What could he even say…”I had a dream about the man I loved and now I’m sad?” yes that sounded stupid. Besides he didn’t want to bring up the truth that a part of him would always remember and always love the man, even after all he did. he slid carefully out of bed and walked downstairs like he always did after the dream. He didn’t know why he did it.

A ritual of pain that only made him feel worse. He had thrown out everything after Anders left him. Or so he thought. Months later he found the letter in a pair of older breeches. Against better sense he kept it and hid it under a chair cushion. He’d read it over and over after the dream. It was simple. Anders had been aware of his lack of reading skills and made sure Issac could understand most of what he wrote. “Going to be late again tonight. Sorry. Remember I love you more than anything Issac. Every day with you is a blessing. Love, Anders” his mind would twist and turn trying to understand how Anders could hurt him so when he thought that the man loved him…Anders had even said it over and over again. Issac’s heart sank. Then the silent tears began to fall on the already tear stained parchment

“Issac?” Aliea called from the bottom of the stairs. He looked up suddenly ashamed. “Issac are you…? You are. What is it what’s the matter love?” Aliea rushed to his side so quickly he doesn’t have time to hide the letter. He crumples it in his fist instead. “Its nothing. Go back to bed love.” he fakes a smile but she doesn’t fall for it. Her small fingers gently pry open his large ones. He couldn’t look at her as she read the letter. His gut knotted up inside. “Issac…Issac its ok love its ok.” She whispered placing a quivering hand on his cheek.

“I know it still hurts love. I’m here I’m here for you.” Aliea tenderly pulled his face towards her lips and kissed his wet cheek. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck as she moved to sit on his lap. Now that they were more level Issac leaned against her bosom and she stroked his hair.

  They sat like that for what seemed to be hours. The only noise was the crackling of the fireplace and occasional sobs escaping his throat. He rose up and looked at her through watery eyes. ” I think I’m finished.” she nodded and climbed off of his lap. Aliea handed him the letter. “Whatever you do with this Issac I won’t judge you.” he sighed. Holding her hand he walked to the fireplace and let go of the letter.

A part of him had died that day true, but it was time to stop mourning. When they returned to bed she drew her arms around his broad chest and he thanked the maker that he didn’t have to be strong all the time. ~Fin

———

Aliea felt him leave again; large frame moving off the bed would always woke her slightly. Tonight she’d vowed to approach him, unable to stand the idea of him crawling back into bed with tearstained cheeks again. At first she’d thought it best for him to work through this, but now she had to step in, his disappearances becoming an almost daily event.

She slipped down the stairs silently, he was there hurting, she had to be strong for him. Calling out his name she made her approach. A letter, that was what was troubling him she realized. Taking it from him gingerly she read it over quickly. Maker…she thought, the poor warrior torturing himself with it.

She tried her best to comfort him, finding herself stroking his hair as she sat in his lap. It was hard for her to pine for her own heartbreaker as she watched the strong man weep, her heart full to the brim with love for Issac and Issac alone. He helped her get over Anders by needing her love.

She was so proud when he burned the letter, he didn’t have but he did. He truly wanted to give her all his heart, but if he didn’t, if he had to let Anders hold onto a tiny sliver she would understand. Her love for him would not diminish.

As they lied back down she held him close again, not feeling like words would help, but the closeness of her body, her heartbeat against his reminding him he was not alone, that he was loved, and that she would never leave him. Going in Anders had warned them both he had other priorities; ones they both assumed would fall to the wayside. Now they had each other and only the Maker could tear them apart now.

Fin


	12. If You Had Us Both

ssac slowly crawled toward Aliea’s nude form on the bed. He grabbed an ankle and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing it lightly. Then he kissed her knee and her inner thigh, working his way up her leg. Once he reached her sex he guided himself into her willing form. He let out a small groan as he sunk into her all the way. Peppering her face with kisses and adorations of love he made soft love to her. It was then he felt a sudden intrustion on his own entrance. Whipping around he saw Anders giving him a loving smirk. Aliea grabbed Issac’s face and pulled him back into kissing her. Suddenly the fear of another didn’t seem relevant. 

Issac felt Anders prepare him as he fucked Aliea and it was glorious. After careful stretching Anders was finally ready, coating his cock with grease he pressed up against Issac arse. “Love” Aliea called out pulling Issac back into a kiss. “Love” Anders repeated as he thrust into him. Every thrust he made into Aliea was matched by Anders in delicious harmony. As her orgasm approached Aliea began keening loudly into Issac’s ear, nibbling on it as she was. Issac took a breast in his hand and pinched her nipple to help her over. As she came she bit down on his ear forcing his own release. He moaned as his cum coated her inside. 

The tight squeeze of muscles as he came squeezed Anders’ release as well. With a few final thrusts into Issac he kissed the warrior softly on the back. As Anders kissed him Aliea released Issac’s ear and turned to kiss him on the mouth. Small tongue slipping inside beside his own. 

————-

In a rush of panic the dreamer sat straight up in bed. “What in the name of the Maker was that….” he wondered. Lying back down Issac Hawke was unable to get back to sleep mind to busy thinking of the implications of such a sordid dream. 


	13. The Game

It started as a joke, a little dare they had between each other to pass the time between rounds of Diamond back. A slight touch of a breast, a quick squeeze of an arse, the subtle flick of a nipple all in fun. But then Aliea made the mistake of wearing a skirt to go out one night. With their crowded table Aliea ended up sitting in Issac’s lap, which in itself was pretty ordinary, but he was in the low chair and she was in the skirt and Issac was in a good mood and he decided he wanted to win their game.

Placing his hand on her thigh beneath the table it looked to everyone else like he was just holding her close to him. Methodically and while keeping up his game and drinking with his other hand, he slowly slid his hand under her skirt. It wasn’t the sort of angle that much could be accomplished, but just the brush of him in public like that was going to make Aliea blush so hard she may faint. Trying hard to play off she was fine she laughed extra hard at Varric’s jokes and Isabela’s bragging. Then he hit resistance and with his thumb he carefully rubbed the outside of her smalls.

As she felt him tease her she planned her own revenge. Dealing herself out of the next hand, she feigned being too drunk to continue, leaning her hand on his groin squeezing him through his pants. Whispering in his ear “two can play at this game, love.” Issac smiled and fought a moan as she fondled him.

Upping the anty he worked his thumb beneath he hem of her smalls, dragging as far as he could reach against her slick warmth. In retaliation she squeezed his cock harder shifting her weight to roughly stroke him through the thin cotton of his trousers. He couldn’t enter her like his, but he could rub a knuckle against her nub almost earning a high pitched squeal from the mage.

Letting a little bit of electricity pass through his pants to his cock Aliea won the first round, Issac let out a small squeak. Leaning into her ear he whispered “truce.” Hand stilled he waited for her to respond. For a moment she kept on moving, but then she relented. “IIII have to go the the bathroom” she said slurring, giving Issac a wink as she turned around and walked to the hall out of sight of the others.

When Issac didn’t follow her out Aliea returned climbing back into his lap facing him scowl on her face. “What about the truce?” she demanded. “I had a better idea…” he grinned scooting them closer together. Biting her lower lip he dragged her into a reluctant kiss. Surprisingly the others made no comment, too lost in their inebriation or the game to care. Issac had quit the game while Aliea has slunk off and no one cared that the two love birds were making out again.

Noting their indifference Issac slid a hand boldly between Aliea’s legs, much better angle now that she faced him. No preamble necessary he pulled her smalls to the side and pushed a digit in. Muffling her moan with his mouth he slowly worked his finger in and out until he could fit in another.  

“Issac!” Aliea whispered harshly in her ear not believing his brazen behavior. Most of the time she had to initiate anything and he’d never dared something so close to others, especially right next to them, but Varric had his back to them and Merrill was passed out on the other side. Aliea muttered into Issac’s open mouth “you’d better not let anyone notice.”

Issac pulled her closer grinding his clothed erection against her bared sex. Aliea flushed not expecting Issac to wish to actually copulate sitting in the middle of the hanged man, or namely Varric’s suite. Reading her mind Issac reached between them and slyly pulled himself free. He had her so close to him on his lap she couldn’t even see his member, but rather felt it as he slowly guided it in.

Issac scanned the room as he thrusted the first time, watching carefully for anyone’s reaction. Pressing his lips to hers he rolled his hips again and still no one seemed to notice. Issac made a mental note to always take the low chair in the future. Nibbling on her earlobe as he made shallow thrusts he whispered “the only real shame is I don’t get to see those beautiful breasts bounce.”

“ISSAC” she whispered harshly in his ear. “What?” he stated plainly grinning at her. “No one’s even paying attention, and all the fun stuff is going on under your skirt. Just keep kissing me and they’ll think we’re just making out, which for us is pretty typical” he elaborated. Slipping a hand beneath her skirt he found her clit and rubbed it till she gasped. “Tell me to stop” he dared restarting his small thrusts.

She flushed and tried to hide her moans of delight. Issac took his free hand and slid around the back of her skirt. With a firm grasp of her arse he could pound her harder with less visible motion. Aliea took to licking and sucking Issac’s neck, secretly pinching a nipple to contribute to their stealthy love making. Issac bit his lip to hide the groan as she squeezed his nipple. “I wish I could suck on it” she teased not drunk enough to think laving his nipple would go unnoticed long, but somehow drunk enough to think anyone wouldn’t noticed their rutting if they looked for half a second. It was just lucky no one was looking.

Isabela had wandered off after winning the last pot, probably with the cute boy for Orlais that’d been stuttering about her beauty, but pointedly not staring at her breasts. Varric was still the only one conscious near them, but he seemed involved in whatever trashy story he was writing. Issac was working hard to thrust in her without making any noise. Aliea placed both hands on his pecs toying with his nipples as she licked up to his hear and started nibbling. Feeling cocky Issac worked the hand on her arse beneath her smalls softly dragging his finger over her entrance. Aliea bit down harder on his ear and squeezed his nipples twice as hard. “Ohh you dirty boy” she whispered. “How’d you like it if I did that? Right now?” she threatened not realizing the idea just made him pant and wish she would.

Straining he brought the hand from her arse around to wet it then slipped back and gently pushed in. His large finger instantly making her groan in delight as the twin feeling of his parts inside her rubbed her. Both hands and his cock made little work of her resistance and she cried out softly she was close. Issac grinned, turning to catch her lips for a deep kiss to drown out her moaning as she came, hands never stopping, thrusts getting bolder and louder. Too lost in her own passion to notice Issac gave up all pretense of hiding grinding her hard bringing himself to his own pleasure.

In the hopes she’d come again for him he kept hands working her, pondering her previous comment and wishing they were in a better position for such activities. She came again against him once he finally reached his peak, Smug grin plastered to his face as he slowly stopped drilling her once the jets of his seed had calmed. He removed the hands from her arse and sex and pulled her into a deep kiss cock still buried inside her. “That wasn’t so bad” he said quietly. 

“Of course not, I wasn’t objecting to the sex!” she retorted in a lazy whisper. “Well no one noticed so its fine” he assured her as she lied her head on his shoulder. Isabela sauntered back to the table eying Issac carefully for a moment then whispering to Varric. Not caring to keep his voice down Varric retorted “Yep you missed the show, but don’t worry it’ll be in my next serial.” Both Issac and Aliea’s eyes flew wide open, bright red blushes coloring their already rosy cheeks. Fin


	14. Naughty Rivaini

“Okay Issac make sure you finish the whole envelope of herbs okay?” Aliea reminded as they took their new daily regiment of herbs meant to keep them from having any unplanned children. Issac smiled happy to take anything that just about guaranteed him some worry free love making with his beautiful paramour. They lounged on the couch a while sipping wine and whiskey respectively. Issac felt a strong stirring in his loins and subtly moved to slip his arm around her chest reaching for a breast. 

Aliea rolled her shoulders back giving him easy access to her, also feeling especially affectionate that evening. She leaned her head back, lip caught in her teeth as she waggled her eyebrow. “Issac” she said in a sing-song voice, but before he could respond there was a loud knock to the door. A haggard looking Solvitus greeted them with a dour look on his face after Orana ushered him in. “I’m sorry serrah Hawke’s…but it’s just been discovered my latest batch of…herbs… was tampered with, you got the kind that makes barren women bear triplets all with separate name days…if you know what I mean. I just had to tell you…I’ll send the real stuff in a few days, I’m sorry to say I’m out at the moment.”

Issac, hand still cupping Aliea’s breast was confused. “What do you mean?” he asked. Aliea piped in “I think he’s saying we got some sort of aphrodisiac that makes people very furtive?” Her voice leading the man to nod quickly. “Exactly Serrah” he confirmed. “I’m ever so sorry, and to think it was just YOUR packs that got switched, someone claims a Rivani did it, but surely they must be mistaken…” he muttered before taking a quick exit.

Aliea and Issac looked at each other, than away blushing. Aliea’s smalls were already soaked and Issac’s pants were getting a hole worn in them from his straining erection. The herbs were clearly having their intended effect, but they’d both agreed they didn’t want children right now and if they risked it, odds were they would end up with just that. Issac raised a hand to his lovers face, thumbing her cheek gently trying not to imagine how sweet, tight, and slick she’d be for him right now. He wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t want to have a children with her, even now, even if the timing was wrong. But he had to stick to his word, so sex was out of the question…at least typical sex.

Aliea crawled on top of him, lying him back down on the sofa. “Issac…” she said voice heady and thick. “I want you inside me” she confessed. Issac licked his lips slowly waiting for her but, one that never came. “Issac…” she said again. “Inside me” she begged. “But…” he finally supplied. She raised her brows suggestively waiting for his concern. “We said…no kids…” he added. “I didn’t say I wanted you in there” she offered seductively. 

Issac eyes grew large as he parsed out her meaning, surely she wasn’t offering…He would of never asked that of a lady! “So…is that acceptable?” she asked finally taking his pause as disinterest. “Oh yes I want to be inside you…wherever you’ll have me” he assured. “Bedroom” she whispered softly, barely finishing her word before Issac had hopped up from the sofa and scooped Aliea up and headed up the stairs two at a time. 

Issac slowed down once he got them in his bedroom setting her gently on the bed then barring the door. He walked slowly back to the bed already imagining the look of her tight arse being speared by his thick cock. A pang of guilt ran through him, he knew he was…bigger than Anders, could he even do it without hurting her? He’d never even done that with a lady, what if he did it wrong?

Aliea sensed his apprehension and wanted to assure him it would be fine, but his noticeably thicker cock did make her a little worried for how much it might hurt, at least a first. Trying to ease the tension she joked “Just prep me really really well alright?” Issac laughed a bit before finally sitting on the bed beside her. She slowly undid her belts and let her clothing fall to the floor. Once she was fully nude she pulled some of his pillows into a pile beside her.

Issac knocked all but one of the pillow away cocking a brow and seeing if she got his meaning. He wouldn’t rut with her like a dog, he wanted to see her face as he made love to her. This first time, with something so intimate had to be special, maybe after they’d practiced and he didn’t have to fear hurting her they could play with the more adventurous positions for this type of love-making, but not this night. Aliea blushed at first, but lifted her hips and scooted onto the pillow, legs falling apart baring herself to him. Issac licked his lips as she came into view, the wetness easily noticeable by both his eyes and nose. 

Issac slid between her opened legs letting his lips drag along her inner thighs as he laid kiss upon kiss till he finally found her sex. He nuzzled his face into it with a new familiarity the herbs gave him. Without a thought he began lapping at her eager to taste her, so thick with want of him. His cock protested beneath him, barely able to hold on lured only by the promise of her tight hole to come. 

He resisted going straight to her puckered entrance, instead concentrating on her sex under his slowly becoming skilled lips. Aliea’s oversensitive body trembled beneath his ministrations, the anticipation mixed with the effect of the herbs keeping her tense. Slowly a hand creeped up her leg, stopping at her sex for a brief moment to gather the copious slick before sliding down to her tight arse. 

He kept his mouth moving slowly as he rubbed circles on her taunt skin, teasing her, but never quite pushing in. Issac’s eyes were closed focusing on the feel of her, the taste, and the scent. She squirmed a little as he pressed a digit inside, even his fingers were bigger than she’d been prepared for. Sensing her stiffing he pushed his tongue inside just as far as his hand, matching each delicate push with the wet lap of his mouth.

Aliea let out contented sighs as he laved her slowly. Without thinking she brought her hands to his hair, winding what she could in her fingers. At times she’d pull him up or to the side, gently guiding him to what she wanted most. Issac was happy to let her lead him not caring how she pushed him if it meant she was more enjoying it to do so. As Issac ventured to try and add a second finger, knowing he’d have to add at least one more to prepare him for his thick cock. She winced as the not adequately lubricated digit stung as he tried to wind it in her.

“Oh Issac, it hurts, why don’t you just get it nice and wet first” she said referring to her tight hole, not his finger as he took it. Issac crinkled up his nose, having no interest in placing his mouth anywhere near where his fingers. Not noticing his displeasure Aliea leaned back, tilting her hips to give him more access to her arse, fingers pushing his head down to what she thought was the obvious next step. Issac bucked against her fingers, sitting up, tearing her hands from his head. “What in the name of the Maker!” he cried to her confusion. Aliea stared at him lost, “What? It’s just like when you go down on me, just lower” she said with a smirk.

“That’s disgusting” he said flatly pulling away from her in his own repulsion at her suggestion. Aliea’s smirk faded into a frown. Disgusting? she thought. He called her disgusting? Her herb driven sex protested the sudden lack of stimulation, pulse pounding between her slick legs. Issac looked away, wishing to see anything else but the awful suggestion she’d given him. Aliea felt suddenly very very naked and embarrassed, all splayed out while he still had the benefit of being clothed to cover his own shame. As her legs closed on instinct Issac shook off his own displeasure realizing his own preferences shouldn’t ruin the evening. The shame on her face made me feel awful, but the herbs kept his cock from flagging even the slightest bit. “Perhaps that was a bit callous, let’s just say I don’t do that…all right?” he said quickly hands on her knees as they’d come together.

She smiled the faintest shimmer of tear in her eyes. “Of course love! I just didn’t know” she assured deciding now was not the time to press him for more details on his objectionable sexual activities since he’d already agreed to what they were doing before she’d interrupted. She bolted up and covered his hand with her own leaving behind a magical grease, solving the issue the way she should of thought to in the first place, since grease was so much better than saliva. Properly slicked Issac was able to work two large fingers into her bottom while he resumed his attention on her wet folds. His hardness throbbed steadily in his trousers urging him to speed up his efforts. The pressure of his fingers and tongue built up slowly right to the edge of release. It was then he finally decided she’d been properly prepared and slipped his fingers out.

Aliea cried out disappointed, she’d been so close! Issac grinned and promised “Oh don’t give me that look, I’ll make it even in better.” She smiled and nodded taking a deep breath to try and relax for his thick length to breach her. He pressed in the tip so slowly she’d not even realized he was fully in until he’d kissed her lightly on the lips. She blinked up at him in surprise, her heightened state of pre-release and arousal making for the smoothest try at anal sex she’d ever had. It wasn’t all outside factors though, Issac was a calm and considerate lover, taking special care to be extra gentle with her tiny form, at least compared to him.

He’d never tell her, but he almost feared he break her, when he looked down at the way he stretched her, he was sure it would of been terribly painful it it was him lying there, so he tried to compensate by going as slowly as his own maddened state of horniess would allow. He let his lips linger, not moving at all in her, wanting her body to acclimate to the larger thickness then it was used to.

Aliea panted as even his holding still meant little rubs and pressures that were driving her wild. She dug her nails into his hips just deep enough for him to feel, but not to leave a mark. It was just a way to show him how deeply she needed more since talking was out of the question even if he hadn’t of been kissing her. She nibbled his lower lip as he finally began to move within her. He gasped at the tightness of her allowing her to take even more of his lip into her mouth. The scratch of his goatee made her grin through her suckling.

She loved ever thing about this warrior, up to and including the mis-matched goatee now rubbing against her chin. It perfectly framed that dopey grin of his that made her heart pound. Issac was equally enamored, though truthfully more focused on her tight little bottom he’d finally gotten occasion to pound. Her little grunts of approval had caused his tiny short thrusts to develop into long deep ones. 

He finally wrested his lower lip from her loving mouth instead using his slightly abused mouth to pepper her face with kisses. Light and short, then long with a tiny bit of teeth, especially when he found her jaw. It hadn’t been very long that they’d even been together, but he’d learned quickly just where to bite her to earn a happy sigh or a squeeze of her fingers, wherever they had come to rest.

Her thumbs were pressed into his hipbones, mindlessly rubbing as he banged her. He made the mistake of slipping his hand between them finding her nub and rubbing it appropriately, not realizing how close to the edge she’d been riding. Her eyes flew open as he flicked her clit and she managed a weak “Maker Issac…” before her body clenched down on him. Issac groaned as her arse became even tighter as the muscles contracted from her orgasm. He couldn’t last like this, not with her so hot and tight and moaning his name.

“Oh Aliea” he cried as his release began filling her, harmless far from her womb, as they had wanted. Issac panted in her ear as he slowed his rocking. Eyes lidded and heavy turned to catch his gaze. “Mmmhmm” she managed before cracking a smile, incoherently lost in pleasure. Issac returned her grin kissing her lightly on the temple before pulling out of her so he could lie beside her. She snuggled into his embrace, sated for now. The herbs threat not yet gone, but only giving them a short reprieve. Aliea looked at Issac over her shoulder finding his lips and kissing them lightly. Wanting to say something, but realizing just looking into his eyes was enough. She smiled again, then returned to nuzzling him as he spooned her. It was going to be a long night. Good, but very very long. Fin


	15. Best Ever

Issac was preening in the room Aliea had given him when Aliea had a sudden urge to be very naughty. She slipped in the room unseen and closed and barred the door. Sneaking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist going straight for his belt, slipping it off with little trouble. Issac flushed a moment, but knew it was only her and offered no verbal complaint. He was already half-hard by the time she tugged his member out of the confines of his smalls.

Kissing his bare flesh as she worked to the front of him, then down his navel, she slowly encompassed the now fully erect cock into her small mouth the best that she could. She slowly sunk to her knees without thinking, preparing to blow him right in front of his primping mirror, when she realized she’d made a tactical mistake. Issac was making pained grunts before she even reached the ground, his length bending down at an awkward angle. He was so very tall, she’d not realized she couldn’t even reach him from the floor.

Aliea dropped his cock from her lips at once. “I’m so sorry Issac!’ she stammered not knowing how to explain her misstep. “It’s okay…love it’s just a bit…uncomfortable” he forced out trying to mask the obvious pain. Aliea looked frantically around the room, looking for something to fix the gap that caused him such pain. Spying a footstool in the corner she ran over and dragged it in front of the mirror. Issac had taken the liberty of stroking his slightly askew member bad into full hardness as he waited to see what she planned.

With the added inches Aliea was able to kneel on the stool and reach Issac’s erection without having to bend it at an awkward angle. It was a little wobbly, but she squared her knees to keep herself stable and once again slipped her warrior lover’s cock into her eager mouth. With Aliea elevated Issac was able to enjoy the sight she’d laid about before him. As she suckled him she unbutton her dress and let it slip from her shoulders. The mirror now reflecting the image of her nearly nude form on the stool. With one hand attending his balls she worked off her breast band and untied her smalls and tugged them both away and on the floor. He stared at the perfect roundness of her bottom as she pulled his member in as deep as she could go. Issac groaned torn between wanting to pin her to the floor and mount her or let her continue to work her magic with her tongue.

Issac let a hand wander into her hair loosely twining his fingers in it as the other stroked her cheek lovingly. She looked up at him though her lashes mouth filled to the brim with his manhood and he nearly came at the sight. He had to still her for a moment to regain his composure wanting nothing more than freeze that memory in his head forever. Dazzling emerald eyes, dark lashes, long brown hair, full cheeks, and nimble lithe fingers stroking would haunt him in the sweetest of ways forever.

Issac bit his lip trying to stave off his impending orgasm wanting to last longer, keep the moment alive, but Aliea’s hands and lips were too much. He felt his release building and let the impending pleasure wash over him. In his relax state he pulled back his hand, still tangled in her hair, just enough to knock her off her balance on the wobbly stool. The first few jets made it into her mouth, but the majority wound up all over her face and chest. Aliea caught herself on the floor stool tangled between her legs and she started to laugh. Issac flushed worried she’d be angry at first, but with her laughter he felt  much relief.

He was at her side in an instant kissing her passionately with murmured apologies. “It’s fine love” she assured licking a bit of his pearly cum from her lips. Issac looked down at the mess he made and quickly began to lick up each mislaid drop. He started with her face and licked slowly down her neck. The spray went down to her navel and no lower, but once he’d cleaned it all up he kept going, licking down to her exposed sex. Tossing the stool out of his way he crawled between her legs and started lapping her hungrily.

“Issac..” she protested weakly as he tasted her on the floor. She meant to say ‘Let’s move to the bedroom’ or something more eloquent, but he quick learning tongue put a quick stop to that. One hand slid up her body, still wet from his cleaning finding a nipple and pinching. She groaned and bucked a little into his mouth. He grinned into her sex and positioned his other arm between her thighs gently working in his finger. She was tight, but slick and it drove him crazy how she returned to being so every single time they made love. He had to take extra care to prepare her, but it was worth it for every session was full of love and the feeling of her was divine. As he began to work in the finger he licked at her nub, eagerly listening for each mewling purr she let out. Carefully he fit another finger in her and kept up with his mouth, driving her cries from soft to loud in a mere moment.

With no warning she came in a rush cursing and thanking the Maker all in the same breath as she slammed her hips into his face to spur on the pleasure. As it ebbed she bucked him slower muttering his name with each thrust “Issac….Issac…Issac.” He grinned up at her chin resting in her curls and she prayed the Maker would freeze the last few moments and let them repeat forever. The sight of him between her legs was really the best thing ever.


	16. Perfect Fit

After a long night of drinking at the hanged man Issac and Aliea stumbled home, to his mansion for a change, and clambered into his four poster bed. Aliea’s blood was on fire for Issac, but he’d so far not realized her intentions so when they got into the bedroom she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. “Isssac” she slurred trying hard to keep sense of her words so he’d listen and understand. “I want…”

She bit her lip, she’d never brought up the idea before and even inebriated she knew it might be an issue, but she had to try. “I want you to fuck me” she started slowly nibbling on his chin as she talked. “Gladly” he said hands already roaming up her blouse. “Yes, but I want to do it…on my knees, hard” she finally admitted. Every time they’d made love he’d always go out of his way to flip her to face him, never catching

that she was purposefully trying for positions that didn’t necessarily face. Issac squinted his eyes in thought, trying to fight past the drunken haze to understand how he could accomplish the task. “Kneel on top of me?” he guessed thinking her mounting him was what she meant. He squeezed her arse and slipped a hand between her legs rubbing her sex through her trousers.

“No…” she admitted carefully pulling away just slowly enough to make him watch her intently. She slid off of his large frame and got on her hands and knees turning to look at him over a shoulder. Licking her lips she purred “like this, take me…” Issac flushed and tried to resist. ‘No…I like it better…” She interrupted his complaint with a “Please love, I want to so much, it’s good I promise.” Issac furrowed his brow again finally relenting and reluctantly getting slowly enough to make him watch her intently. She slid off of his large frame and got on her hands and knees turning to look at him over a shoulder. Licking her lips she purred “like this, take me…” Issac flushed and tried to resist.

‘No…I like it better…” She interrupted his complaint with a “Please love, I want to so much, it’s good I promise.” Issac furrowed his brow again finally relenting and reluctantly getting to his knees behind her. With her trousers still on he had to reach beneath her to undo the stays carefully peeling them and her smalls off and tossing them off the bed. Not bothering with removing his own clothing he just pulled his pants down enough to free his length slowly scooting behind her and trying to line up his cock to her entrance. “Are you sure…” he said worriedly not quite certain he liked having her face away from him, for how would he know if she liked it if he couldn’t see the look of bliss on her sweet face? He grunted as he tried to find the angle to slip in, but he found something wasn’t quite right. “Yes please Issac” she assured as he finally worked himself in.

The angle was much to shallow and she cried out in pain as he bared down on her small frame with his weight unintentionally. He grabbed her hips and frantically pushed and pulled her to try and correct the problem, but every thrust illicit slurred groans telling him to keep trying. Tears in her eyes Aliea kept her pained face directly in the sheets wishing desperately to know what was going wrong with her.

In his desperation Issac’s own legs slid apart a bit and Aliea’s sighs grew quieter. His height had been the issue he finally realized and wondered what in the world he could do to fix it, there was no way to really thrust so low, but he thought if he could get her higher…Then he saw the collection of pillows on his bed and scrambled over to grab them. He stuffed them carefully underneath the mage’s knees raising her  the necessary inches to restore a proper angle and was able to slip into her with only the normal amount of resistance. The slight pain of being stretched by his thick cock was welcome relief to the awkward motions before. Issac was so pleased to hear her contended sighs he forgot to be worried about not seeing her face.

Instead he thrusted slowly and let his hands wander over her back and arse, enjoying the view his new vantage point. Her cries were crisp and clear, still slightly slurred from the endless glasses of swill she’d had at the Hanged Man. His own drunken haze returned now that the need for sudden clarity was gone. He gripped her hips carefully and started to push into her faster and harder, before she had a chance to remind him that is what she wanted from all of this. It felt a little wrong he realized, but at the same time, it did feel a little right. She coo’d and cried out for him as he fucked her on the pedestal of pillows he’d created. Her hands stayed tangled in the sheets crying out when she approached her first release. This egged him on, thrusting deeper and harder, taking full advantage of the artificial angle he’d created for them.

Her body wasn’t quite the right size for him, too low obviously, but he’d settle for all the pillow assisted nights of love making in the world to continue to be with the love of his life. He leaned down and found her breasts, toying with her nipples and edging her into a second release. Perhaps, he though, this isn’t such a bad position after all, though in the end he would of still rather of seen her face as she cried out his name over and over.

He kissed the skin of her back sinking deeper, enjoying stretching her just enough to fit his whole length in to the hilt. Then he’d slowly pull back till just the tip remained to guide him when he’d slam back in again. Aliea sobbed in pleasure as he teased her into another orgasm, her thrashing and moaning drawing his own orgasm out. As he pumped her full of his seed he panted on her back kissing her lightly on the back of the neck.

His eyelids drooped as sleep tried to take over, but he fought it, feeling the need to tell her the thought that came to his mind. “I like that you are too small Aliea…” he told her, waiting for her to respond before continuing “You make me work extra hard to make things…fit, but it makes them better, more worthy, more beautiful” slightly slurring the last few words. “That’s lovely Issac” she responded huffing as he slipped out of her. She nuzzled into him and let out a finally contended sigh before falling asleep in his arms. He grinned and pulled her tighter surrounding her on the bed. The way her head tucked into him, legs wrapped around his, his arms keeping her safe he had another thought. Maker, she did fit him after all.


	17. Don't Touch

In a hushed whisper he reminded her to be quiet, his own jerky motions already far to loud for the empty shop. Slow and carefully he worked his length into her, carefully holding her up as he began banging her against the broom closet of the dress shop he’d dragged her too. She wanted to protest, tell him she wasn’t flirting, but it was useless, he saw that hand on her rear and assumed the worst. The poor tailor had no idea what wrath he wrought by doing her fitting instead of letting his female assistant as per usual.

Aliea looked at Issac intently, his eyes burned with passion and a simmering rage, feeling he needed to claim her to prove she was his and his alone, so desperately he wouldn’t even wait till they got home, no he yanked her into the first door he saw and slammed her against the wall with a heady kiss. She’d tried to tell him the shopkeep would be returning to collect the rest of her measurements, but he didn’t care. He had sunken to his knees and dove under her dress pulling down her smalls with his teeth. He lapped her sex eagerly tongue forcing itself in as far as it would go.

She felt him tighten around her with his arms, and all of the sudden she was in the air, head over heels upside-down in the small room. Face to face with his crotch as he tasted her she did her best to slip the length from his trousers. The angle was a little hard, but she finally was able to swallow on him eliciting a heated groan from the warrior. He’d only wished to remind her of the claim she’d given him, but now she was working him as hard as he was trying to work her. Nimble fingers touched him, stroked him, as her delightful mouth sucked on him. His hands busy keeping her aloft he has only his lips and tongue to bring her to the edge.

He used the full range of motion with his jaw, dragging his tongue along her slit and being sure to suck gently on her nub whenever possible. He paused as she went particularly deep and accidentally brushed her clit with his nose. The squeal of pleasure pulled a happy grin from the man, learning a new trick was a happy accident. He tried the maneuver again, rubbing her while he licked her and her squirming told him he was successful.

Suck, nibble, brush, suck, lick, pause while she deep throated him again, lick, lick, suck. He could barely keep his form still as he tried to bring her to the edge without coming himself, no he needed to mark her in the traditional way, he would have to resist, but that didn’t mean he intended to let her get away without getting off. Voices in the background reminded them they were not at home, safe behind locked doors, and Aliea’s cries grew softer, but no less desperate.

Issac resisted the urge to fuck her throat as she continued to swallow on him deeper. A quick nibble and a flattened tongue paused her long enough for him to really work her hard. His nose teased her clit as his tongue wiggled within her, he felt her short breaths on his cock, urging him on. She squealed softly around him as she came, body twitching, hips bucking as he continued his soft ministrations till she finally stilled.

Once she was settled he gently flipped her right side up, her dress slipping back down to cover her sex again. He growled at the material hiding what was his and yanked it back up again. She blushed as he sunk into her, all masculine energy and rage. It was so naughty of them to be having relations here, but her protests died on her tongue long ago. Once Issac seated himself within her he gripped her arse cheeks firmly and began to fuck her mid air. He had no need of walls or furniture, all the motion coming directly from him.

Her weight was easy for him to carry, but the stress of sex gave it a new level of difficulty, he steeled himself still attempting to be quiet as they made love in the close of the shop. She’d been so Maker damn good with her mouth before, it didn’t take much to get him back to the edge. He bit his lip and tried to concentrate on lasting longer, wanting her to at least have one more orgasm before letting them return to their shopping trip.

Aliea groaned as his deep thrusts worked her close again. She captured his lips in a kiss, fingers sinking into his blonde hair. His tongue slipped into her mouth, still faintly tasting of her. She let out a purr of contentment, he was hers as much as she was his. It was nice to leave her mark on him, so to speak. He sped up sensing her impending pleasure biting his lip to bleeding to last with her.

After what felt like an eternity she came, crying out his name softly against his neck. He relaxed and thrusted in coming quickly behind her, coating her with his seed. “Oh Issac” she muttered against his skin as he slowly set her down on the floor. Aliea straightened her clothes and hair trying to hide what was so very obvious. She blushed as he tucked his cock back into his pants, still wet with her juices. Once their clothes were back on she fished out her change purse, quickly leaving more than the required amount of money on the counter before dragging the beaming Issac out of the store and running the whole way to her mansion. She wasn’t quite done with him yet. Fin


	18. Ferelden Dog

Aliea balled her fists in rage as she watched Issac sink into the Rivani pirate. In their drunken love-making they’d not even bothered to close the door all the way and she was able to walk right in behind them. All thoughts of apology had left her mind, all that was left was pure rage. “YOU BASTARD” she finally let out after she couldn’t stand to watch the rutting another moment. Isabela’s eyes grew large and confused, having no idea what Aliea was even doing there or why she was angry, but she knew enough to high-tail it out of there when a woman screamed like that.

Issac didn’t move as Isabela pulled away and scampered out of the room. He waited quietly, her scream having had a sobering effect on his addled mind. When the pirate was gone Aliea threw her hand up to swing the door closed with a burst of magic. Twists of her fingers locked the door. If Issac would of looked at her he could of sword SHE was possessed by a spirit, her skin was almost alight with rage. Sick of waiting for him to get over his cowardice she grabbed him with a fist of the maker and twisted his face to look at her. “You bastard” she repeated more calmly. Eyes narrowed she bored into his, half wishing to rip him apart.

Issac couldn’t bring his eyes up to hers, he was weak, he knew it. He was so so sorry, but what could he do. “I…I…anything” he stammered out finally not even sure what he could ever do to make this transgression up to her. Her eyes narrowed further considering his offer,  she was still a bit worked up from the ocean and the smell of sex was thick in the room. “Oh?” she said cruelly. “Would you, to earn my forgiveness?” He nodded his head weakly, he would do any task she claimed to undo the last hour. “Would you submit to me? Do any thing I asked? No matter how demeaning? No matter how trivial? Prove your loyalty to me? Swear your fealty to me and me alone?” she questioned intrigued by her own train of thought. “Yes” he said simply not quite sure what he was even agreeing too.

“Get on the floor” she said sharply, giving him moment to comply. He scrambled quickly on his feet before her. She smacked him hard across the cheek, straining to even reach him so much shorter than he was. “I said get on the floor, hands and knees you Ferelden DOG” she snapped. He swallowed hard and dropped to his knees gazing up at her, half frozen in fear and arousal. Once he was settled she ruffled a hand through his blonde locks. “Good dog” she laughed brushing her thumb over his cheek.

Kicking off her shoes she offered her bare feet to the warrior. “Kiss them” she directed, careful to give him an order before considering punishing him, although she was tempted to just smack him again to prove that she could. Issac nodded quickly sinking to her feet placing little kisses all over the tops of her feet to her twisted enjoyment. Head still swimming a bit he tried his best to pay attention to any other cue’s. He knew he’d been wrong, he had to get her back to being happy with him, no matter what. Call him a dog, he could take it. Kiss her feet, that was easy. He was ready to do anything, what could be next? Lick her feet? Whatever she’d call on him to do. He would do it with pleasure to fix this.

Satisfied with his attention to detail she gently kicked free and climbed onto the bed. She slowly opened her bodice calling for him to turn from where he’d stayed frozen on the floor. He watched her slowly disrobe dropping the dress in a pile beside her. She slid to the edge of the bed spreading her legs wantonly and beckoned him towards her with a  finger. “Since you have decided to act like such a dog today, why not show me what skills you have, Ferelden hound, lap me to completion and perhaps I’ll consider treating you like a man again…” she offered.

Issac crawled to her on his hands and knees, keeping up the dog charade on lest he’d reignite her anger. His cock swelled in his trousers as he saw the glisten of her wetness between her legs. He was too shamed to even feel embarrassed as he settled on the floor before her. He had been acting like a dog, sleeping with Isabela…drunk or not. And now…this side of Aliea…controlling and fierce. Maker, he almost liked it…His tongue snaked out of his mouth slowly tasting her arousal. She made no sounds of approval, but he felt the light pressure of her hands in his hair and he knew she was enjoying him and that was enough to make all the insults in Thedas worth it.

She was so quiet he worried he was doing a bad job, but every time he tried to pull away she pressed his head back down. It was hard for her to bite her tongue and not show her appreciation, but she would let let him have power so soon after giving it up. When she felt him running his fingers up her legs she quirked a brow waiting to see what he had planned. When the first finger breached her she clamped her thighs on his head. “No no no!” she snapped pushing him off of her. “What do you think you are doing, Ferelden dog?”

“Silly me for trusting you to understand, I take full responsibility, I should really TRAIN you properly first my dear.” To his great disappointment she began putting her clothes back on and straightening her hair. “Dress, like a man” she said sharply waiting by the door for him to finish fixing his belt and fetching his shoes. He kept his eyes low, unwilling to look her in the eye, shame still weighing heavy on his mind, worse now that he’d been rejected from pleasuring her. It was the first time he’d ever tried, surely he was just so terrible she couldn’t stand it.

As they left Isabela’s room she grabbed his hand and shot the pirate a intense stare before leading Issac out of the tavern. They walked hand in hand back towards her mansion. “Speak now…you may not be afforded that luxury later” she said a few minutes before they made it to her front door. “Once we are in my bedroom…you won’t be allowed to speak without my explicit permission” she added after his continued silence. Still too shamed and embarrassed he held his tongue, just keeping pace with her as they walked through Hightown.

The household staff were out on errands so the mansion was quiet when they finally made it there. Aliea paused outside her bedroom and looked up at Issac’s baby blue eyes. “Let’s try this again, if you are going to do this…you must really mean it. I won’t be gentle, I won’t be kind, at least not for a long time. However, if you swear to me now that I am yours above all others…forever…I believe I can eventually get over your awful transgression. This is the point of no return, if you leave now I’ll get over you, but we will be done. What do you say Issac Hawke?”

“Yes Maker yes” he said quickly, taking her hand to his lips and kissing it. “Call me a Ferelden hound for every day from now till we enter the void as long as you’ll still love me” he admitted ready for anything just to win back her love. She smiled and nodded taking his oath of fealty at his joyful acceptance of her terms. She led him into the room and quickly barred the door. He stood until a well placed foot on his calf brought him crashing to his knees. “Now Issac, how do dogs walk?” she chuckled at his confused face, more startled than hurt from the fall.

Quickly catching the drift Issac sunk to his haunches waiting for instructions. “Now, Issac this little game of ours is to stay only in the bedroom, I won’t have you embarrassed around town I do promise you that.” Walking to her dresser she rooted around for a few moments. Issac stayed sitting on his heels quietly waiting for her to return. She came back with a strip of leather, seemingly ripped from an old belt or pouch. Aliea whispered “it’s only temporary” as she strung it around his large neck. The make shift collar was just long enough to loop around without choking him, a small metal link lined up with the dip of his clavicle.

Looping her finger through the metal she yanked it down taking the surprise in his face with great enjoyment. “Down” she teased pulling the collar till he was lying flat on the wooden floor of her bedroom. There she left him, prone on the floor a few feet from the fire, before she climbed into her favorite chair with a book and started to read, watching him carefully over the top of the pages. Issac steeled himself, vowing not to fail her, staying still as hard as it was in the uncomfortable position on the floor.

After she’d felt he’d been still long enough she decided to up the ante and tease him. Slowly she reached for her buttons letting her dress once again fall from her shoulders onto the chair. Issac’s eyes never left her though his cock angrily pulsed in the awkward position beneath him, never having quiet softened since she’d interrupted him and Isabela. Letting out a moan louder than she’d offered him as she slipped a finger into her wet channel, Issac had to try his hardest to not jump up immediately.

With the addition of a second finger and a seasoned knowledge of her body soon her moans were honest and not forced as Issac watched in horror, that she’d leave him here instead of letting him give her pleasure. Quick movements of her wrist and palm had her writhing beneath her own hand as he Issac began squirming on the floor slightly. Keeping eye contact as she became close she forced out a declaration “See what you made me do, so unworthy…naughty…dog..” Words becoming harder as she came closer to the edge.

Losing control he called out “Stop!” Seeing her pleasuring herself when he was willing and able to do so was too much for him.Distracted from her peak she lost the momentum and stilled her hand. “Oh you naughty naughty hound!” she cried out half frustrated half intrigued at his disobeyal. Issac bit his lip and looked down not wanting her to be more angry, but still feeling like he had to of stopped her. “Oh my rambunctious pup, too much for you I take it?” she mused. Issac stayed silent, waiting for instructions to speak before he’d dare break another rule. Aliea smiled at his attention to detail pondering what new punishment she’d have to come up with but pleased he was getting it.

“Heel” she said sternly waiting for him to crawl to her. Taking her book she smacked him on the nose swiftly. “Bad doggie” she laughed “No talking without permission remember?” she reminded warmly. The smell of her sex was still thick in the air, the warrior’s cock pounding beneath the confines of his trousers. “Now how about I give you another shot, if you promise to keep your…paws…to yourself.” Issac nodded quickly lining himself up before her.

Aliea made no pretense of disinterest as he started his second ever try at cunilingus. She thrusted her hips and held his head tightly to her sex as he licked and sucked her. He grinned into her entrance feeling accomplished that she was really enjoying herself and perhaps always had been judging by the fact he’d done exactly the same way. His tongue wriggled inside her, he’d suck on her nub, and lick all over.

Over and over he repeated his ‘moves’ quickly working her back up to the edge. Teeth scraping on her clit she finally felt the orgasm wash through her. Head in her hands she pulled it against her more tightly with wild bucks. “Issac you naughty naughty” she managed before her words fumbled in her mouth.

After a moment of quiet reflection her eyes popped open and she let Issac pull his head from her sex. “Bed…now” she directed slowly getting to her feet behind him. Issac nodded crawling over to the bed on all fours and scrambled up the covers and settling on the bottom side. “On your back” she explained waiting for him to do so before climbing in with him. Without a second glance she retrieved his aching cock from his trousers. Issac grinned despite his attempts to keep a neutral face, but Aliea didn’t seem displeased. “Oh love, you can be happy, but remember, keep those hands to yourself.”

Throwing a leg over his midsection she backed up onto his cock, easily slipping it into her limber channel, still soaked and prepared from all the previous attention. Issac groaned as the tight warmth sucked him in being careful not to talk. Hands on his pecs her breasts dangled before him as she leaned down to ride him. It would be so easy to reach up and grab the soft mounds, but he was forbidden. Aliea’s hips rolled on his length earning another loud sigh from the warrior.

As Aliea arched her back her breasts bounced again in front of him earning a groan of pure disappointment. “You can lick you know” she offered helpfully, more than happy to have her nipples attended too by her sweet gigantic lover. Issac smiled even broader as he leaned up trying to catch a nipple in his teeth. It took a moment but he managed to find one sucking lightly as she rode him harder.

Aliea pounded down on him as he struggled to catch her skin with his teeth without any help with his arms. “Dirty Ferelden hound” or “Naughty dog” would slip from her lips when he’d tug on her skin, enhancing her pleasure in the best ways. As she felt herself approach another peak she warned him not to come before she said too. He frowned but made no audible complaint.

It was hard not to come in her as she moaned and called out his name while she ground down on his cock, but he managed it. Close to popping he whimpered as she dismounted wishing she’d explain what her intentions were with his poor neglected length. She laid beside him and instructed him to climb over her taking care to stroke him as he got situated. He was so close he didn’t even care when she finished him off spurting onto her bare chest. The strength and power of his orgasm erasing all complaints or questions while he was coming.

Issac braced himself over her, not wanting to lie in his sticky mess. “Issac” Aliea said softly waiting for his gaze before she explained. “Now you need to clean up this awful mess you made, and don’t give me that look! It is your mess, you didn’t expect me to let you cum that tainted affair in me! Let us not forget that hard cock of yours had been formed for Isabela not I, it isn’t worthy of my womb to have to share…” she reminded. Issac swallowed and nodded guiltily leaning down to lick his own seed slowly with more than a little bit of guilt written all over his face.

Once he’d finished lapping up his thick come he laid his head on her chest and waited. “Very good darling, for now you can be Issac the warrior again” she whispered unhooking his collar and tucking it away. He grinned and pounced her with a wet kiss. “I love you” he declared to her lips. She responded “And I you…even when you have been a naughty naughty Ferelden dog…” Fin


	19. Positional Miscalculation

Aliea squeezed Issac’s hand as they walked the path on the wounded coast. The warrior leaned down to take the mage in a surprise kiss. She paused to let him, happily allowing his tongue to flit into her mouth. So focused on their passion neither one heard the whir of the arrows until one caught Aliea’s arm, slicing a thin gouge in the exposed flesh. “Maker DAMNIT” she squealed as the blood poured down her arm.

Aliea clenched her uninjured hand over the wound healing it quickly as Issac rushed at the bandit who’d harmed her. He’d kept his sword handy just for things like this, but even unarmed he would of been able to separate the unfortunate man’s head from his shoulders. A spray of arterial blood covered him from head to toe, having the side effect of scaring the other three ruffians off before he had time to wipe the blood from his eyes.

He rushed back to Aliea’s side pulling her hand from her bloodied arm and inspecting the wound. Her magic had already closed it, but he could still make out the faint mark as she worked to smooth out the skin. “Aliea” he grunted out before pinning her to the ground in a half kiss half mount. He covered her face and neck with angry desperate kisses, wanting to mark every inch of her with his lips.

She tried to protest, they were still in the middle of the roadway, but his lips quickly silenced her and she gave in to him and his large hands running over her body. He loosed his length and tore off her smalls before she realized, his wide cock pressing into her unprepared sex. The sharp rocks tearing up his forearms caused him to lean hard on her chest unconsciously. Tears sprung to her eyes and she struggled for breath, but he was so focused on his fury at her attack he didn’t notice.

He thrusted into her savagely, either kissing or lamenting himself for allowing her to be injured, even if it was only for a brief moment. The burn of his cock was soon soothed, but her shallow breaths and the pain in her chest overrode any tendrils of pleasure. Issac pounded her harder, leaning even more of his weight on her small chest, still oblivious to his positional miscalculation.

Aliea tried to force out a sound, but her air just wasn’t enough, quick pants hidden by his loud groans. Black spots in her eyes told her she could wait no more and she forced herself to cast a spell to keep from passing out. A pull of force magic flung Issac off of the petite apostate into a confused heap. “What…Aliea?” he said confused quickly righting himself and brushing off the dust.

Weakly she explained “couldn’t…..breathe….” hoping he’d not take the news to hard, she knew he was just heated from the fight and did not mean to harm her. “What?” he exclaimed swallowing hard, realization dawning on him like a bronto landing on his head.

He’d been crushing her with his weight, she’d been so squeezed of air she couldn’t even speak, she had to force him off of her with magic…Maker he thought in a panic what if she hadn’t of been a mage? Would she of passed out by his carelessness? The dark thought hung in his mind as he cautiously approached her supine form. Her dress was still gathered up at her waist, roughly handled sex slightly red and swollen. The guilt tore at him as he sunk to his knees beside her. “Oh Aliea! I’m so sorry” he cried out reaching for her hand, still caked with blood from healing her arm.

She let him take it as she took deep breaths to try and recapture her voice. A tear formed on Issac’s cheek as he looked down at his sweet lover, so small and fragile, hurting because of him. She offered him a weak smile, but it made him feel worse knowing it was just a show for him. As he kissed her hand softly he felt her fingertip slide across his moistened cheek offering a shallow laugh.

“Don’t cry love” she scolded gently. “But but” he stammered. She rubbed her thumb on his cheek again “But nothing Issac” she informed “it…..was an accident…..you must remember…..how heavy you are……..the next time……..you get the urge…..to ravish me on the roadside…” Her stilted words only encouraged his tears as he clutched her hand to his face. She pulled it down forcing him to lean over her guilty tear splashing on her cheek.

“You know…I didn’t actually want you to stop…..I just….you know….” she offered with a blush. Issac turned his face not able to look her in the eye as she suggested restarting their sexual activities. A knee to his still half-hard groin reminded him how much he’d wanted to make love to her and still did. Taking a deep breath, he very carefully set his legs around her hips, slowly working his cock back into her now properly prepared entrance.

Taking his elbows on the dusty ground he kept all weight off of her small chest as he slowly started back at her continued urging. He still couldn’t look at her, so instead he took to kissing her neck and shoulders as he made love to her. It was so obvious to him now how many soft sighs and moans she made, how did he ever miss them before?

He’d never let that happen again, relishing each joyous gasp and happy moan. Weight off of her chest she was able to fully enjoy the large warrior thrusting into her in the warm afternoon sun. Thrusts still not quite gentle as his blood was still on fire from both anger and shame, but it was more than enjoyable as he rocked her into a slow orgasm.

She moaned out his name, each word a clear reminder of how wonderful it was to hear her voice, not just because he was no longer crushing her, but that she was still alive after their previous attack. She forced him into a kiss as she came again, clenching milking him into following her over the edge. Lazily she blinked her eyes as she came down smiling at his handsome face still tear-stained. He tried to apologize again, but she silenced him with her lips, there was no need, she’d never had a moment of doubt when it came to Issac, not a one. Fin


	20. Shame

Ever since the incident he had trouble even touching her. Issac feared his size, his strength….he didn’t want to hurt his lover again. He hated himself for even getting carried away in the first place. Aliea had noticed the change in him. Issac would turn over and complain that he was exhausted when she wanted to make love to him at night. During the day he’d make up excuses about having an important appointment he couldn’t miss. 

Of course Issac couldn’t take the lack of sexual activity. when he was certain he was alone he’d steal away for a quick shameful wank. he hated doing it when he could be making love to his beautiful Aliea…but he’d hurt her…and he just didn’t want to risk it ever again. When she had left to run to the apothecary he took his chance and closed the door. He wasted no time leaping to the bed and pulling off his trousers and smalls.

His cock was already hard…she had done her best to arouse him…wearing a low cut shirt showing off her cleavage, her shortest robe…the one when she bent over it would reveal a hint of her silk smalls. His erection ached against his breeches as she found excuse after excuse to bend over in front of him. Now he imagined it…oh what if he had lifted those robes up?

He started to stroke himself at the thought…oh he could see her make a face of mock surprise as if unaware how seductive her ensemble was. He’d push her smalls to the side and just lightly graze her sex, feeling her shiver at his touch. His strokes sped up. He’d place his lips to her and gently lick her nub as his fingers delved her entrance and she’d gasp and moan his name and…”ISSAC HAWKE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!” Aliea yelled at the doorframe.

“I….I um….” he turned red hands immediately moved to cover his straining member. Aliea walked towards him looking very miffed. “I try to get you to make love to me, but everyday its you’re too tired or busy or maker knows what other bullshit excuse you used.” “Aliea I….” “You let me finish Issac! I even wear this! And nothing and not even a jealous peep when I say I’m going out in public in it! Then I worry something is wrong with you.”

Issac tried to interrupt again and she shot him a glare. “And then I come back and you are in here…doing this! Have I lost my appeal to you?” “no no not at all…” “Then why wont you…” “Because I don’t want to hurt you again!” he sighed having been found out. Aliea’s face softened. She moved to sit next to her shamefaced nude lover. “It was an accident.” she offered placing a thin arm around his broad shoulders.

“It doesn’t matter. I did it…and I don’t want to do it again…” she leaned up silencing him with a soft kiss. “Love forgive yourself, I forgive you. And if you are still worried you can always make love to me gently.” she whispered climbing into his lap. he was still hard and she grinned at the fact gliding a thumb across his sensitive head. Issac moaned in response but still held a worried unsure expression.

“Aliea…are you sure your not worried about….” but she quieted him once more with her lips her tongue a little more forceful creeping into his mouth. Aliea applied some pressure to his chest and he reclined as she stratled him. Issac’s hands cupped her thighs as she slipped off her smalls. “I need this too.” she said meeting his eyes as she lowered herself onto his thick cock slowly letting it sink into her. 

When she was full seated on his cock he let out a satisfied gasp she had almost forgotten how thick he was, and how he could fill her. Issac’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. it had been weeks without making love to her and she was tight. Aliea’s slowly rose and fell on his prick. “Issac” she moaned speeding her gyrations. He bit his lip feeling her sweet warmth all around his cock.

It had been so long….and he had just been interrupted from attending to himself, yet it was still a shock when his release came shockingly too soon and he bucked into her filling her with a rather copious amount of his seed. Feeling him come inside her she rode him harder to her own orgasm milking his cock of every last drop before collapsing unto his heaving chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered trying to catch his breath. “Just promise me you’ll forgive yourself love,” she answered as he hugged her tightly. “And don’t you dare keep me waiting for that long ever again!” fin

 

 


	21. One Month

A month, a solid month since Issac had been shipped back to Ferelden on some secret mission of great importance dealing with the Hero, a mysterious figure if ever there were one. Aliea had begged to go with him, but she’d been refused by the Gray Warden contingent and Issac had stayed silent on the issue, as dangerous as it sounded he wouldn’t put his love into undue harm. But now it was over, mission success and not even a new scar to mark his accomplishment. It was late, but he didn’t care heading to her house even before his own. Champ and Chester had stayed with her, something he had insisted on before he’d been marched out in the middle of the night. His dog and hers there to protect her in case of well anything the thought at the time.

Still a bit unsteady on land after the voyage he ran through Hightown to excited to think how he’d get into her mansion in the first place, since he’d not packed her key for the voyage. Also it was the middle of the night, but none of these things crossed his mind. Aliea…Aliea…sweet sexy Aliea…were the only coherent thoughts, that and flashes of her, dressed to the nines, nude, licking her fingers, sucking his cock, everything he could picture he did. By the time he reached her door he was a little out of breath leaning over clutching his knees at her doorstep. His member hard and fighting his trousers he tried to calm himself before reaching for the knocker.

BANG BANG BANG he slammed the knocker, so excited to be home after so long. He had no answer at first so he reached to pull the knocker again when angry neighbor, the same one that threw the shoe if he recalled correctly, was screaming “Don’t you dare! I just got the baby back down!” Issac froze, pitch black night and later hour finally dawning on him. “Sorry” he squeaked turning his hips so the neighbor wouldn’t see his hardness in the lamp light. Luckily the door finally creaked open a sleepy Orana rubbing her eyes as she let him in. “It’s been so long Master Issac” she said drowsily before wandering back to her bed. Issac darted forward to her bedroom, but was caught at the bottom of the stairs.

There she was on the top of the staircase, backlit by the moon, thin nightie hiding nothing as the cloth did nothing more to hide her, it just highlighted her sweet curves, gossamer fabric only decorating her taut nipples and dark curls. Issac’s jaw dropped as he stared up at her frozen at the raw sexual energy she managed even though she’d just gotten out of bed. Her hair tousled and messy, but it couldn’t have looked any more perfect. “Issac” she panted softly before licking her lips in anticipation. “Aliea” he retorted finally managing to climb a step. “Issac” she repeated even more quietly, taking another step down. “Aliea” he said again climbing to her. “Issac” she chirped happily, eager to touch him after so long.

When they met in the middle, or more so a few step between them to supplement her height, she leaned forward and pulled him into a deep kiss. His hands snaked around her holding her tightly. She tasted…heavenly. He smelled of sun and sand and sea and it was so erotic. When he opened his eyes, lips still on hers all he could say again was her name. She repeated his and kissed him harder. A throbbing pressure in his trousers reminded him he couldn’t wait another moment for this and he walked up a step, holding her tight to his chest. He walked them up the staircase and back into her bedroom. The mabari’s whined and lapped at his feet, but he shot them a look and they scampered down stairs, even they knew when Master meant business. Issac kicked the door closed behind them as he brought her to the bed, still slightly heated from her warm body.

He laid her down and raked his eyes over her milky flesh. His hands hovered above her breasts squeezing gently before taking grip of her night dress. With a grunt he ripped it in two, earning a surprised sigh, but not word of protest. He tore off her smalls as he pulled himself out of his own clothes. She swallowed hard as he pressed his thick cock against her entrance, already slick with the sweet anticipation of him, but she was slightly afraid, it had been so long and he was so very thick. He worked it in so slowly, he thought he might die, but he couldn’t hurt her, not even a little. She panted as he managed to get the tip in without too much discomfort, he listened careful to his every breath, judging its meaning on his breadth of experience with his young lover.

Painstakingly he kept at his mission, slowly slipping in a little more, than back out, then back in again just a fraction of a inch more. She cried out his name as he leaned down to a nipple in his mouth, the taste of her skin making him regret ever leaving her for even one night. Her eyes fluttered closed as he suckled her. And finally he was all the way in. For a moment he just settled there deep in her core, tongue lapping lightly as his hips stilled. Feeling ready and strung like a bow to have him move Aliea brought her hands to his ears rubbing them gingerly to let him know she was prepared.

He needed no more than that, he hips instantly beginning to rock deeply in her. Apart from his name he could make out no other words from her heated mouth. She worked her legs up locking them behind him gently urging him faster and faster. He grinned into her chest switching breasts as he worked a hand down between them to toy with her nub. Maker it was so nice to have him touch her again, she’d dreamed of him every night been gone, aching for him so much. He relished the slick feel of her clit, carefully teasing more and more pants and moans out of his mage lover.

One month, one month without touching her like this, without licking her like this, what was he thinking? ‘Never again’ he vowed silently as bucked into his hand. Her quickened breaths signaled him she was close and he worked her even harder eager to push her over the edge. She came crying out his name, and he did the same. Cock milked dry from her tensing body. He licked up to her face kissing her softly as their bodies calmed from their great pleasure. His sweaty brow on top of hers, he gazed into her eyes grinning intently. He wiggled his eyebrows and she quirked a brow thinking a moment before nodding her head. Hopefully Orana would figure out they’d be sleeping in quite late tomorrow and hold of breakfast for their late waking time. They did still have a lot of catching up to do after all, bed would just have to wait. Fin


	22. Dinner is Served

Issac had had one of those days, where everything went wrong that possibly could. He nicked himself shaving, tripped over Champ, who then proceeded to cower and run from his the rest of the morning almost wetting the rug, He broke his favorite sword hilt, he snapped his belt, he had no one to take out his frustrations on, and when he got home for dinner he almost wanted to go straight to bed to make this awful day end.

He couldn’t though, he wouldn’t disappoint his sweet Aliea even if he’d rather bury his head in her pillows and sleep then eat. Issac found his love at the sink washing some pots with a smile on her face. Orana was putting the finishing touches on dinner while Aliea was helping out as she was known to do. Issac walked up behind her and bent down wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. Orana startled at the sight of Issac and hurriedly grabbed the dishes still left in the room and left the lovers in the kitchen alone.

“Welcome home love, did you have a nice day?” Aliea crooned happily enjoying the large arms holding her tight. She leaned into his kisses, but kept her hands busy washing the last bit of soup from the metal pot. The warrior almost began to list his day, but suddenly everything didn’t seem so bad, not now that it led to this. “Fine” he finally said pulling her waist tight to him eyes traveling down her chest and peering into her light frock. He could just see the curve of her breasts pinned beneath her breast band and the sudden emptiness of the kitchen reminded him it had been at least eighteen hours since they’d made love and it seemed to be a shame to let it go on a minute later.

Aliea wiped her wet hands on her apron and reached back to stroke his bulky arms. “Mmmm” she sighed feeling his cock harden against her. “Before dinner eh? You must of been in such a mood today that you’d put food second” she teased. Issac grunted in mock annoyance and began to nibble on her ear. “You could say so” he finally admitted. She smiled and hoped she could prove high point of his day. He finally loosed an arm from around her and reached down her leg, pulling up her skirt so he could slide his fingers over her smooth thigh. He eased his hand to her smalls only to find she had none on to which he quirked a brow. “Really Aliea, how scandalous” he laughed rubbing the slick skin of her sex. “Not so…I just had an inkling when you came back so late…I had them on till just a bit ago I promise” she admitted bashfully, cheeks reddening at the subject.

“All right all right” he chortled before sinking the first digit into her core. She was hot and slick and let out a small moan as he breached her. “I want you so badly” he confessed to her softly. “Here, I want you right here” he added leaning her over slightly. “All….all right” she conceded “but over the counter…not the sink” she managed to add, a little out of breath from Issac’s ministrations. In response he bit down on her ear, picking her up and setting her down a few feet to the right in front of the empty part of the counter. With his free hand he slipped up her dress, with no smalls in the way it was easy enough to position himself at her entrance in a moment. He pushed her down, gently getting the angle just right enough so they could both be moderately comfortable. She ended up just a little on her toes and he had to squat down just a tad, but it was worth it, it was always worth it. When he finally sunk into her hot tightness he let out a guttural moan half saying her name half calling out to the Maker.

Hands now free he attended to her breasts, cruelly still trapped beneath her dress and breast band. He released them from their cloth prison, squeezing her nipples as he sunk his teeth into neck carefully applying just enough pleasure as he began to thrust, cock seated just right. Every little thing that had annoyed him felt less important to him as he thought about how perfect it was to be home with his love. The warmth of her skin, scent of her sex, and the feel of her small frame were all perfection. He kissed her cheek urging her to turn her head so he could see her face as best was possible, he still preferred to see his lover as he made love to them, but on a day like this, it was acceptable to bend the rules, she was just a bit to irresistible to bother with changing positions. She felt to small and fragile beneath him, but she made no complaint as he pounded into her. She found the feel of his large frame covering her completely emboldening, he made her feel sexy and safe all at once.

As he sped up his motions her feet lifted completely from the floor, pressing her up on the counter as he did so. He relinquished a nipple to toy with her clit, eager to ensure she’d find her pleasure before he did. She cried out as he managed the feat, a bit awkwardly, but he had snaked his hand in just right. Aliea whimpered as he rubbed her to completion. “Oh oh Issac” she cried out as the first wave hit her. Her cries and the tightening of her walls had him coming soon after. “Aliea sweet sweet Aliea” he moaned into her ear kissing it softly as he slowed his motions and let her finally touch the floor again. Shakily he slipped out of her, righting her dress and spinning her around to kiss her properly. Hearing the quiet Orana finally walked back in, eyes still closed just in case and said “Dinner is um…ready” before quickly scurrying off.

They both broke their kiss to look at one another for a moment before breaking into laughter. The chuckling ended and they met eyes again, kissing softly before making there way into the dining room. Before sitting down Aliea dropped something into Issac’s lap. She sat down across from him and arched a brow, waiting for him to notice the object. He looked down and unfolded the crumpled material in his hands, and realized that it was her smalls. He grinned, he couldn’t wait for dessert. Fin


	23. The Question

It had been a rather difficult item to find. Issac gripped the ring tightly in his palm. It had to be perfect. As gold as the little flowers he had given accented by stones of blue like the dress she had worn. That as well as he had spent a lot of gold getting one especially enchanted to enhance her powers as a mage. “Aliea will say yes….she has to…” he thought staring into the flame of a candle. He had woken early and went hunting with Chester. They brought back a couple of pheasants that he prepared and roasted with rare spices. Orana helped him prepare some side dishes and he made their special raspberry tortes. He had Varric find a bottle of the finest white wine and Merrill pick dozens of the yellow flowers to decorate the table. He had enough time to bathe, and trim his goatee he put on the Orleasian shirt she had gotten him as a gift. He paced nervously until Bodhan announced Aliea’s arrival. Issac’s heart stopped. What if she said no…?

Aliea straightened her skirts as she waited for Issac to fetch her from the entryway. Her hair was down, with a few braids weaved with flowers, a simple recreation of one of their first dates. For the life of her she couldn’t find a single yellow flower so she’d gone with blue instead, hoping Issac wouldn’t mind. The dress she wore was a pale gold, form fitting and with a bit of a plunge showing of her cleavage, it was new she just couldn’t wait to show it off. Issac nervously strode up to the entryway started at how stunning she looked, but she did manage to always take his breath away, and that’s why he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. “You…you look amazing!” he whispered hurriedly stowing the ring in his pocket. You always say that” she teased stepping towards him and getting up on her toes.

With a gleeful smile she puckered her lips and raised her arms, wanting nothing more than to kiss her sweet love. He’d surprised her by inviting her over to his mansion; they usually spent the majority of their time in hers the past few months, so much so she often forgot he did not actually live with her. He’d loved the room she’d given him so very much he’d really had little need of his own place. He lifted her up with a smile and brought their lips together.

He gently set her back down and said, “I…have a bit of a surprise for you if you want to follow me to the dining room dear.” He extended his hand. Issac noticed his palms were sweaty and wiped them on his breeches quickly before extending his hand again. Aliea took his hand and brought it to her lips kissing it gently as they walked together. “What’s wrong love?” she asked softly noticing his nervous behavior. “Did Champ eat another pair of my shoes? I promise I won’t be angry, he is just a puppy” she guessed thinking Issac might be trying to apologize for some wrong he’d felt had been committed. Interlacing her fingers in his she squeezed his hand reassuringly as they walked. Issac gulped. “No love nothings wrong…” He could kick himself for being so nervous she noticed. ” Here” he smiled as he presented the dining room. “Let me get you a glass of wine my love.” Aliea’s jaw dropped as he presented the room. “The yellow flowers” she whispered “that’s why I couldn’t find any today.” She turned to look at him both pleased and confused. “What is all this about Issac? It smells lovely and it looks so very beautiful!” she exclaimed holding tightly to him.

Seeing the torte she just knew he’d baked for her again and she beamed, he’d of had to of spent the whole day on this feast, but why? “Oh love it’s nothing special…i just wanted to do something for you.” the word came forced as his throat wanted to tighten from nerves. “I took Chester out this morning and we got a few pheasants. I hope you like everything.” he said as a bead of sweat dripped from his brow. “It is lovely!” she confirmed taking a deep breath and enjoying the scent of the fresh meal. “So shall we eat then?” she said eager to dig into the delicious spread. “Sure…yes eat…food…” he repeated as he pulled up a chair for her. His knees almost bucked beneath him as he walked to his chair. His hands shook so badly he nearly spilled half a glass of the pricey wine. “Try this…tell me how you like it.” Aliea tilted her head watching Issac’s floundering. “Are you sure you are all right?” she questioned carefully. Taking the glass she took a tiny sip. It was white, sweet, and a little fruity, a perfect wine to her.

“Wonderful!” she said cheerfully. “Where did you get this?” she asked knowing it was not the run of the mill tavern room white. “Everything’s fine… Of I got it from….uh an Antivan trader had it in the market. Anyway I’m glad you like it.” Issac smiled nervously still holding the bottle. “Go ahead love dig in.” he motioned at the food laid out before them. Aliea nodded serving herself some of the food he’d help prepare. The pheasant was particularly delicious and she made it known. Aliea shot Issac shy smiles and stroked his hand when the opportunity arose. By the time she’d finished her plate, ready for desert, she’d drank two glasses of wine and her cheeks were a warm red. Issac was pleased she enjoyed the meal. He had only picked at his own. She seemed quite contented and he thought that it was time. “Aliea…you like being with me right?” “Of course I do, don’t you like being with me?” she countered taking her first blissful bite of this torte, again made perfectly thanks to the kindly elven baker. She grinned as she chewed it “delicious!” she managed in between bites.

“I…really like being with you…” he rummaged in his pocket until he found the ring. Issac got out of his chair almost tripping over it. ” I know…I know it won’t be Chantry sanctioned but…will…” he got on one knee and took one of her small hands in his large one. He placed the ring in her palm. “Will you…ma….marry..me?”

Aliea stammered at Issac’s sudden proposal. The ring sparkled in her hand, she could feel the magical energy pulsing. He’d gotten it imbued with her specialty, knowing the value such a trinket was to a mage. He wanted the symbol of his commitment to also enhance her magic, ‘how thoughtful and romantic’ she mused. “You…you want to marry me?” she finally responded, in so much shock she forgot to answer his question 

Issac looked down. “I do…if you’ll have me.” he had grown even more worried when she didn’t give him an answer. Gingerly Aliea picked up the enchanted band and held it up to the light. “Oh Issac of course I will marry you! And I would be more than willing to do it right in front of Elthina, just to spite her.”

“You will!?” he belted out before pulling her into an enormous bear hug. He felt like a fool for worrying so much. After releasing her he poured a glass of wine grinning ear to ear. “A toast to our future.” “Why do you sound so surprised?” Aliea wondered aloud as he poured the wine. She couldn’t say she was expecting the proposal, but she’d hoped secretly that he would, one day make his intentions to commit clear. Their marriage wouldn’t be truly valid, much like their own parents respectively. But for them it would mean the world and that was all that mattered. 

“I’m not I mean…I think I was just so nervous about it all. I tend to bumble up things and I wanted this to be perfect. I am overjoyed at how well things went. I feel like i can breathe again!” he laughed at his own foolishness. “You are just so adorable” she laughed as he released his tension. She slipped the ring on her finger and began to inspect the details carefully. “Issac, where did you even find this ring?” she stammered in disbelief. Any ring would have been good, but this had been made just for her, or at least she felt as it had been. The blue stones, the gold, he couldn’t of found a more perfect ring.

 ”You know I would of said yes even if it was made of brass or twine, but this one is so very lovely” she admitted admiring the ring on her finger. A thought popped in her head and she gave it words, “when love?” Issac choked on the wine…he hadn’t really thought on it. “Umm I don’t know. You need time to plan yes? So whenever you think is right dear.” “I have to plan it?” she huffed in mock annoyance, bringing a hand to her forehead to exaggerate her ploy. “How shall I manage such an endeavor alone?”

“No no I’ll help! It’s just I’d be no good at it but I will do anything you need!” Issac said quickly worried that he actually offended her. “Oh all right then” she teased with a wink. Aliea stepped back into his arms to embrace him, face nuzzling his chest. She couldn’t be more happy or joyful. He stroked her hair as she nuzzled his chest. He smiled again realizing she had been joking. He kissed the top of her head. He didn’t think that anything else could be better than this.

She clung to him awhile, basking in his love. “Issac, dear heart, does this mean you think it’s time we aught to start trying for…”she began nervously. He hadn’t considered that either…not that he was opposed to the idea. It sounded wonderful to him. “Only if you’re ready love.” he replied squeezing her tighter. She grinned and explained “I just thought since before, I told you we should wait until…” Pictures of their could be children flooding her head. “Oh…in that case yes…yes I want that very much.” he blushed yet he had wanted to be a father and he knew Aliea would be a wonderful mother. Aliea raised her brow and smiled. “We can start right after the wedding then” she promise, a little scared but she knew with Issac all would be well.


	24. Holding it in?

Freshly scrubbed and smelling faintly of vanilla Aliea combed out her wet hair in front of the vanity in their more or less shared bedroom in her manor. Issac’s dirty clothes never quite made it to the hamper, leaving Orana to straighten up his side of the room every morning. For now Issac lay on his stomach on the bed nuzzling the dogs and talking to them cheerfully. “Issac!” Aliea chided. “You just took a bath and now you are rolling around with the dogs.” Issac gave a guilty look.

“Sorry love…” shooing the dogs off of their bed. “They are just so cute” he whined. “I know, but you had them both running through the mud all day and didn’t feel like giving them a bath” Aliea sighed, giving the dogs a pat as they ran out of the room. Issac crawled towards his love as she walked to the bed. He reached out and pulled her into his arms letting them both fall backwards on the bed. They laughed as they tumbled searching for each others flesh with hungry lips. Kirwall had had a particularly trying few weeks and Aliea felt tense and full of magic, Issac had begged her to be less blatant with her magic, worried the delicate balance they had together would be up-heaved by a nosy templar over stepping his bounds.

Bethany’s close friend in the circle had been turned tranquil and her insistent sorrowful tears had truly scared him as she begged her brother to keep his lover safe.  “You told me if I promised not to use magic outside you’d let me use it on you remember?” she whispered into his ear as she nibbled on his lobe.  ”Yes dear” he acceded a little nervous what his promised would actually entail. Aliea sucked in a breath excitedly eager to release all her pent up mana. She tried to start off slow, letting her fingers turn blue with frost and tracing over one of his nipples. “Ohhhh” Issac panted as the icy fingertips puckered his flesh. “Yes” Aliea hissed as she untied his trousers with a carefully crafted force spell, a technique she’d worked on for many years. Using it for menial thing gave her something to do when no one was watching back in Fereldan. She could write, knit, sew, anything her fingers could with enough patience.

For now Issac marveled as his pants seemed to undo themselves and slide down his legs, tucking the dirty laundry in the hamper to his slight chagrin. Aliea quirked a brow and replaced the lid on her hamper before re-icing her fingers and clamping back down on his nipple. She took the other in her mouth taking a deep breath and letting out a cool mist before nipping his flesh. Letting her magic out felt amazing, it was something she took for granted after all these years of blatantly casting spells in the streets. It made her skin feel on fire, her soul alive, and she wanted more.

Inching back from him she caught his gaze and made him watch as her robe pulled itself off of her at the seams. After the pieces were off they reattached in perfect stitching and hug itself on the back of her chair at the vanity. Issac marveled as the display cock, still trapped in his smalls aching as her nude body and nipple attention tempted him. “More” he found himself begging as she’d paused her touches. Aliea grinned biting down on his nipple and squeezing the other tight. Issac groaned as Aliea slid her hand up his neck finding his ear and tugging on it. She caught his eyes making sure he knew exactly where her hands were.

He felt his smalls fall away from him tucking themselves away with his other dirty laundry. A strong prescence gripped his shaft and he looked down unable to help himself. Faint blue magic surrouned his wide cock to his surprise it stroked him. “What?” Issac yelped as Aliea used her specially honed magic on him. Both nipples occupied and an ear, Issac could barely stand the sensations. “Oh Maker!” he cried out as she added another magical entity to roll his sac between it’s etheral fingers. Letting her hand replace her lips she suprised him with a deep kiss. It was thrilling to get so much mana out while also getting Issac to moan like that. Aliea grinned so eager to make him moan more she overreached his tolerance to her magic.

When she let another burst of magic, lightening straight for his prostate he groaned her name and came all over her chest and belly. He flushed embrassed and so did she “Oh sorry! I…that was too much wasn’t it?” she cried out. Issac tried to look away, but Aliea couldn’t stand to have him be shamed for her mistake. Trying to save the moment she looked down at her white-speckled belly. “Issac…you can’t leave me like this…all…sticky…” she purred in her most seductive voice. Issac relented, looking down at the mess he had made swallowing his shame and braving her gaze again.

She quirked a brow and he grinned leaning down and lapping the first stream across her breast. She squirmed under his tongue running a hand though his short blonde locks. “Oh yes…” she begged wanting more of his mouth on her. She squirmed under his tongue running a hand though his short blonde locks. “Oh yes…” she begged wanting more of his mouth on her. He obliged her unasked request, licking up each last drop of his release. Once he’d licked her clean he worked down to her curls, sodden as they were, vanilla soap still clinging to her, the scent filling his nostrils. Issac sunk into her, happily exploring her folds.

She cried out as he worked his tongue inside, large hands grasping her hips and pulling her towards him. He sat up, flinging her up into the air as he licked and bit her carefully. She had to grab his head to stay stable as he held her aloft, the thrill of being up heightening his minstrations. Within moments she was close crying out as he suckled her into her release. “Oh Issac” she called out as he finally laid her back down on the bed, still licking her slowly. He felt his cock twitch again, ready for another go, ready to play again with her magic. Fin


	25. If it fits

“Never have I ever…done it up the arse” Aveline said with a hiccup as she set down her mug of ale. Merrill cocked her head to the side confused as Isabela whispered into her ear taking a large gulp of her own swill. The elf blushed fiercely as Isabela explained what the phrase meant. “Im surprised your Donnic hasn’t been more adventurous Aveline” the pirate teased, noticing quite distinctly that Aliea slowly brought her glass of white wine to her lips while the others were talking. That was something she had to get more details about.

It took another bottle of wine, but Isabela finally drug the details out of Aliea. She had indeed done the ‘deed’ with her Anders when they were still together. Isabela’s meddling heart gleefully stored the information for further investigation. A few weeks later Isabela had her opportunity to test the waters while Issac drank with Donnic and Fenris. Aliea had spent the evening with Orana and Merrill doing some frilly girly thing Isabela had taken a pass on. Getting Issac alone was much more interesting.

She waited till Issac was nice and tipsy when she approached him. At first he pulled away thinking she was making a pass, causing her to chuckle. “No no Issac, I just wanted to talk to you about something” she teased, waiting for him to lean back to hear her. “I wanted to know how good you’ve gotten doing it Antivan style” she laughed. Issac’s brows furrowed not quite sure what she meant but feeling vaguely insulted. “Silly boy, I mean, when you…you know…pound her arse.”

Issac blushed and looked away. It had never dawned on him to do it that way with Aliea, she had…her lady parts and all. He was loathe to admit it to Isabela so he quickly scoffed “I’m an expert.” Isabela smiled and winked at him saying “I’m sure you are…” before leaving him to find her own fun, eyeing the Antivan in the corner especially hard.

The thought of sticking his…in her…Issac couldn’t get the thought out of his head. When he saw he the next day, he couldn’t get his eyes off of her arse. She’d even worn her armor instead of a light dress, leaving her perfect bum displayed beneath the tight leather. When she bent over to tie her boot he about lost it. “Fuck” he let slip catching her attention from the floor. Head turned to look at him she raised an eyebrow confused. “Issac?” she asked truly unsure what had cause his outburst.

“I…uh..” he stammered unwilling to share his new proclivity with his lover, worried she might take offense to his obsession. “What is it?” she said finally standing and walking towards him, hips swaying deliciously. “Maker” he said beneath his breath, wondering how he’d not noticed something as perfect and fuckable as her ass. “I was thinking….” he started, Aliea cocking her head to the side listening intently as she looked up at him.

“Yes…well I was thinking that we could…be….more adventurous…” he finally finished tensing up as if he expected her to smack him for saying such a thing. “You mean in bed?” Aliea asked concerned. “Uhhh” he stammered feeling a fool for saying such a thing, why did he risk ruining what they had with a stupid obsession. “Well why didn’t you say so dear, did you have something in mind?” she asked, tone happy and not the slightest bit angry.  

Issac flushed at the thought not sure he could even say the words. “What is it?” she reminded lifting her arms to signal him to pull her up into his embrace for a kiss. He scooped her up and kissed her hard, letting a hand slip to her arse and squeezing it, hoping that was enough.  Aliea laughed as he groped her, diving his meaning quite clearly. “Oh Issac! You naughty naughty boy!” she teased earning a deeper blush as Issac tried to turn his head away from her.

Aliea wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him harder. Issac grunted as she shifted her weight on him, causing him to stumble into the leather covered chair in the drawing room. The mage started to pull off her top, stripping excitedly for Issac’s sudden interest in anal sex. Issac joined in, ripping his pants off as quickly as possible, shimmying them down and kicking them away. Once they were both nude Issac pulled Aliea back down kissing her hard.

“Wait…no Issac, you are…quite a bit….thicker….it’ll work better if I face away…” she informed him, spinning on his lap, snuggling her back into his smooth chest. “Maker” Issac moaned as the mere thought left his cock purpling and rock hard. Aliea let out a deep breath as he finally worked up the courage to breach her back entrance with a saliva wetted finger. Her eyelids fluttered as he worked a finger from his other hand into her sex.

Issac captured her ear in his mouth biting gently before whispering “I don’t really like facing away, but if my SIZE is an issue I guess I understand.” Aliea grinned as he penetrated her with his graceful fingers. “Oh yes love, you are just so wide I don’t think I could take you in any other way…at least at first” she told him. Issac groaned as her tight arse stretched around his finger, letting him add another after Aliea slicked it with magic grease. The twofold pleasure of his hands made it hard not to just come right there as he prepped her.

“Three” she said sharply, panting as rode his fingers gleefully. Issac nodded into her shoulders twisting his hand to accommodate her request. The pressure was intense, but the magically conjured grease spared her most of the a pain. Issac sunk his teeth into her shoulders and sped up his fingers on her clit wanting to earn at least one orgasm before he tried his luck with her tight are.

Aliea bit her lip hard as she came thrusting her hips against his hand and before she could even finish riding out her orgasm he slipped his fingers out of her rear and replaced them with the head of his cock, Aliea sunk down on it, the lubrication and extra preparation easing the path. Aliea wrapped her arm around his head sucking air through her teeth as she fit him into herself. Confident with the progress Issac pulled he hand from her folds, reaching up to find a nipple.

“Maker Issac” she groaned so full with his wide cock she didn’t dare move an inch. “I like the sound of that…” he teased “But you know love, you don’t have to call me god.” Aliea spun her head around to give him a loving glare. He chuckled and kissed her lips gently, rolling his hips slowly letting his cock inch out of her while she was distracted. Aliea moaned into his mouth as he moved within her. It was so tight and he was so big, Aliea didn’t bother with words, instead just moaning and panting as he sped up his thrusts.

Issac ran his hands over her body feeling the smooth curves he loved so much. He slid his hand under her thigh using the leverage to pump into her tight arse even faster. Aliea cried out pulling his hair as she came panting his name. Issac held her breast and leg tightly as he pushed into her one last time before coating her insides with his seed. In a high corner window Isabela gripped the panels tightly enjoying the view she’d inspired. Issac would be a master of Antivan style after all. Fin


	26. Careful

Aliea reached out a little farther trying to grab an old tome on the highest shelf in the back of the musty bookshelf. Her feet shift on the creaky stepladder she was perched on to retrieve the book. Her fingers just barely touched the spine as she leaned more forward to pull it from the shelf. The wood groaned again as her weight shifted, but she wouldn’t give up. Inch my inch she reached out almost able to pull the bound pages from their dusty prison.

Issac walked by the room noticing his love in the corner of his eye. He grinned and slipped into the room to offer his help when he saw the stepladder start to go side ways as she leaned a bit too far. Aliea screamed as she fell pulling the book down with her. She braced herself for the hard fall, but was surprised to feel firm muscles beneath her instead of the hard wood. Aliea looked up in shock to see Issac, on his knees, having slid half way across the floor to save her. “Oh Issac!” she cooed wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Issac’s brows furrowed as he studied his little mage for injuries. “You are not hurt, are you?” he questioned still concerned. “Not even a little love” she assured letting the book slide from her fingers to better hold him.

The tome clattered to the floor as Issac was in deep thought. She looked so fragile perched up on the ladder and when she fell he was sure she’d have been seriously hurt. He didn’t remember even dashing towards her; it was all instinct to save her. He pulled her up towards him, tightly hugging her to his broad chest. She was so little…compared to any of his other lovers. Lithe and short, much to easily broken by a stupid ladder. Determined Issac stood up carrying Aliea one handed, grabbing her book in the other. “What?” Aliea asked confused at his sudden rising. Issac grunted something unintelligible that sounded a little like ‘must protect little mage.’ “Issac” Aliea chided “put me down!” Issac shook his head and held on to her tighter.

Once they reached the bedroom he barred the door and set the book down on the desk. Aliea still trapped in his arms struggled in vain to wriggle from his grasp, giggling too much to indicate any real distress. Issac finally set her down in the center of the bed before pulling the pillows from the head to surround her. “Don’t move,” he warned as he pulled the fluffy pillows around her. Aliea folded her arms and waited for Issac to finish his pillow fort. He made it big enough for him to fit in with her, bringing a throw blanket to create a roof for his feathery castle. “What are you doing?” she asked gently as he crawled over her. “Protecting you…,” he confessed knees around her hips, leaning down to kiss her neck. “Oh…do I need such measures?” she pondered aloud. “Oh yes…not even safe in your own home” he explained nudging her legs apart with a beefy thigh. She flushed as he prodded her, grinding unintentionally against his leg.

“You…” he started slowly. “You need to be more careful….you are so little….I couldn’t bear to have you hurt…and in our own house…” his member was pounding in his trousers, sensing his discomfort she reached down to free him from the confines. “I just can’t let you out of my sight” he mused, “you could get hurt.” “I’m not so fragile” she protested. “You are,” he said sternly pressing against her smalls with his turgid member. He reached down through the folds of her skirts and found her smalls, lacy, fragile, and delicate, like her. Issac pulled them down carefully; showing her without words his big burly form could handle her tiny feminine one without destroying it. He showed her the undamaged fabric before tossing them aside. “I can protect you” he assured before aligning himself with her unclothed entrance. She gasped as he pushed in wide cock stretching her out. “I’m not a child” she whined as he filled her to the brim; tear leaking from her eye as the pleasurable burn settled in her. “I know, you are a full-grown woman, just…. tiny” he admitted.

“I don’t need protecting,” she protested as he began to rock into her. “Won’t stop me,” he laughed nibbling her chin. “Well…even so” she retorted hand running along his muscular back. “I know you are not helpless love” he assured as he bit her ear gently. Aliea grabbed onto his hips pulling him against her as he thrusted. He reached between them searching for her nub. Large hands encompassing her mound as he toyed with the clit.

Aliea thrashed her head side to side as he flicked her. “Oh Issac” she cried out as his thrusts went deeper. He leaned down and found her lips with his, muffling her pleasurable sighs. Between kisses he listed off his promises to her “I will always protect you” “You are mine to save” “I love my tiny mage always”. Aliea moaned her appreciation of his words as he worked her up to a release. Her inner walls tightened around him, milking his cock. He let out a moan of his own as he came inside her. Aliea pulled Issac down to kiss him as the rode their pleasure. An errant leg knocked out a wall of their fort, but it was more or less intact as he rolled to his side, keeping her tightly against him. Still inside he kissed the back of her neck murmuring declarations of love as they both fell asleep, her tiny form protected by his large one, under the blanket and surrounded by pillows.

Fin


	27. Firelight

Another night on the coast was the last thing any in the part wanted, but no one had the energy to fight through the latest band of Tal Vasoth this late at night, so they camped. The area they were in was clear and it was safe enough to sleep if they traded off watch duty. Issac volunteered first to everyone else’s relief. Even Aliea slinked off to bed, if a little sad eyed as she blew Issac a kiss.

Once she felt everyone was safely ensconced in their tents Aliea slipped back out of hers and made a bee line for her warrior lover. He grinned as she approached and made to greet her when she pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. Confused, but pleased to see her he agreed, keeping quiet as she climbed into his willing lap. Softly she laid her lips on his neck, giving him silent kisses as her hands began to travel down his back and into his waistband.

Issac startled as her hand wrapped around his hardening member, Fenris was just feet away, as was Merrill and Isabella. Aliea just licked her lips and tighetened on him. Issac wanted to protest but the look on her face stopped him cold. His mage lover grinned and licked her lips again, slower this time. Issac’s brows flew up, surely she didn’t plan to do…that right in front of everyone! Aliea didn’t seem to mind as she slowly untied his trousers and pulled him out. The cool wind made him shiver as he gazed down at his straining member lit up in the fire’s light. There was something beautiful about watching her lower her tiny mouth onto his cock, gigantic against her thin lips.

He couldn’t help, but nervously look side to side as she started her sucking. Issac sucked in a breath as she bobbed on him, hands naturally finding their way into her long locks. Aliea slipped her fingers between his thighs, working down his pants lower so she had full access to all of him. One hand stayed loyally with his sac, the other was more adventurous, sliding up his shaft, then around to grab a cheek, then back to his shaft. For now the touches were teasing and light, he was much to nervous for what she had planned. Issac bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud as she took him in deep, squeezing her ears appreciatively in silence.

As he relaxed, Aliea let her hand go bolder, sliding between his cheeks and edging his rim before returning to toy with his balls. Issac had to bite down harder as he felt her touch his hole, how could he tell her he did want her to touch him there, needed her to. Instead he squirmed happily as she played the game of teasing him. Issac’s eyes fluttered to the back of his head as Aliea swallowed on him. Finally he was no longer worried about people watching, even though if he had been he’d see Isabella’s eye peering out from her tent. She was capable of being quiet and enjoying the show, unlike Issac whose “silent moans” had woken her. Seeing her opening, Aliea slid her hand firmly into Issac’s cleft, fingers slick with saliva. ‘So close’ he thought as her fingers crossed over his entrance.

“Right there” he silently said as the first tip breached him. He hated himself for wanting it so badly, but he just had to have those tiny fingers sliding over his most special spot. Isabela had to cover her mouth to stop from screaming in joy, this was the juiciest thing to happen in months. Big bad warrior Issac liked him bum being played with by a girl? This was just to good. She bit her lip to the point of bleeding as she watch Aliea working her finger in slowly. Issac forgot to be quiet and let out a low rumble of pleasure as she slowly slid her finger pad over his gland. “Oh yeah…” he groaned. Isabela let out a short squeal that no one heard over Issac’s own moans. Aliea grinned around his thick shaft at his noises, ‘yes’ she thought as he moaned again. Feeling brave she added a finger, magically slicked with grease. Issac rolled his hips to encourage her lithe fingers in deeper.

He wanted more, deeper, Maker he wanted everything. If only he could plunge her depths while she touched him here…but they were in public…he couldn’t make love to her here…but the image wouldn’t leave him. He could flip her over on the sand, right next to the fire and slide into her while she toyed with his bottom. The urge rose as she continued to suck on his cock and slide over his prostate. “mmmm Aliea yes just like that” he mumbled as his hips bucked up into her mouth. “Fuck…Aliea…I just want to…on the sand..fingers still writhing…” he tried to explain his fantasy.

Isabela had to bite her hand to muffle her excited cry. Reluctantly Aliea slid his cock from her mouth, lying down on the fire quietly and pulling up her robes. Issac drooled a little at the sight of her wet smalls as she slid them down her thighs. He mounted her with little hesitation, finding her ear to nibble on as he sunk in slowly, still careful not to harm her. Before he had a chance to ask, the blush giving him away, Aliea spread his cheeks and returned to her gentle play.

Issac gave up any pretense of quiet as he thrust into his sweet Aliea at last. Her fingers were just barely long enough to touch him at this angle, so she made up the gap with a little bit of electricity, just like Anders showed her. He had taught her long ago that many men loved this sort of thing, but would never ask for it, you just had to go for it. She just hoped he wouldn’t be angry at the morning for the sore bottom or for her presumption. Issac moaned in her ear as he filled her, enjoying the turnabout of her filling him in return. She was so small, but somehow he fit in her, perfectly.

Aliea sparked him again and he moaned louder. She was so tight and small, yet her fingers felt so big in him. He felt his end coming fast, but she hadn’t had her own release, he’d have to stave his off. It was only fair. Issac pulled her hands from within him, the pleasure too much for him to be able to last. “You first love” he informed to her confused as he slipped a hand down to rub gently on her clit. She would of protested, having wanted to make him come with her fingers still in him, but the will was gone as he sparked bursts of pleasure without any traditional magic. She cried out as he flicked her in just the right way, so loud he had to cover her mouth with his to muffled her noises. She laughed into the kiss as he continued to toy with her, easily pushing her up to the edge with his practiced fingers.

When she felt close she bit down on his lip, daringly slidng her hands back to his cheeks and diving back in, determined. Fenris sighed loudly as Issac groaned in his coming, Merill squeaked and Isabela laughed. He was too far gone to care as he came inside her, only blushing slightly as he came down from the intense pleasure. “Since your up, Isabela, you can take Aliea’s watch for her eh?” he laughed, pulling down Aliea’s robes and dismounting her. Isabela started to complain, but shrugged, she didn’t mind, she had lots to write about anyways. Fin


	28. First Time

On a remote road near a even remoter town in Ferelden two templar’s decked out in full armor surrounded a scared youth with waist length dark brown locks sitting in the grass. A small creature stirred in her lap as she tried to hide it from them. A strong fresh faced teenage boy strolled along the road on his way to look for work when he encountered the trio, stopping to listen. 

“You need to come with us Miss” the first Templar ordered the bright eyed young girl crouched in the dirt next to a baby bunny. “I didn’t do anything!” she snapped, petting the small animal softly. “I just found it like this, it’s not a crime to pet a bunny!” she argued. “No that animal was clearly injured and you healed it, there is blood all over it’s back” the second templar explained. The fear in the girls eyes belayed the truth, she was a mage, and knowing the risks she’d healed the creature. 

The teen looked down at the girl in pity, it could of easily been his sister sitting there about to be dragged off to the tower. Without giving it any extra thought he spoke up to the Templar’s “Sirs, you misunderstand, that’s not blood, it’s just a bit of red clay and mud, I saw some boys throwing mud balls earlier, I’m sure it’s just one of their casualties” he attempted to explain. 

The older Templar raised a brow, but saw nothing to contradict the story, on second look the matted fur did just look muddy after all. The two apologized and went on their way back to the local Chantry. The young man kneeled down beside the girl, still on the grass. “You…” she started knowing well he’d lied for her. “Yes, well my sister is a mage, I understand the fear” he said softly, offering a hand to the girl. Smiling she took it, letting the bunny hop off into the field. “Stupid templar’s horse had run him over, I just couldn’t let him die…” she confessed. 

The warrior grinned finding her warm heart refreshing and her pretty face welcoming. “I’m…” he started realizing it wasn’t safe to throw around his name after admitting he had a mage sister, mage or not this girl may give up the information if pressed, possibly against her will. “How about you call me Adam?” he decided hoping she’d realize what he meant and not take offense to the fake name. “Ah well then for today I shall be Maura?” she responded, just then realizing she was still holding onto his hand. 

Maura’s hand felt so little compared to his, but he couldn’t help but feel it just sort of belonged there. Neither of them opted to let go as they started to stroll along the road, heading nowhere in particular. They spoke, in limited detail of their lives on the run, neither offering to much, but still all they spoke was truth. The feeling of being hunted was one Adam understood, having been chased through the night by Templar’s on more than one occasion. 

When mid-day came they found themselves near a pond with large tree beside it. Issac had packed a lunch and he offered to share so they both could eat. Lying on the grass together in the shade they shared his loaf of crusty bread and block of cheese, mostly in silence, watching the clouds go past. 

“I’m sorry about the food” Adam started a little embarrassed for what felt like his first date’s meager offering. “It’s lovely Adam” Maura comforted before sitting up straight eyes lit up. “I do have something I can offer though!” she said excitedly fiddling with a  pouch on her belt. Taking the cloth that had wrapped their food she spread it out in front of them and emptied the contents on top. It just looked like flour with a bit of dark red bits to him.  Maura conjured a small block of ice and melted it into the pile.

Without touching it she mixed the contents with the water then separated them into two balls.  Adam watched in awe as concentrating hard she lit a fire beneath the balls and started to rotate them over it in midair. The smell finally gave away what she was cooking and Adam found himself drooling at the scent. After a little while she set the balls, now fully cooked back on the cloth. “Muffins” she offered proudly.

“How did you…” he started dumbfounded as he reached to grab the still warm muffin, still unbelieving at what he had seen. He blew on it to cool down inhaling the pleasant aroma. Maura just grinned and waited for him to take a bite. As he sunk his teeth into the raspberry muffin he let out a satisfied groan at the rich flavor. “Magic” she finally explained earning an eye roll followed by a warm smile as he ate. 

“Well is it just magic, a bit of force magic combined with elemental is all” she tried to expound. “I’ve just never seen them used in combination before and for such a treat!” he said cheerfully. Maura gave him a slow smile beaming at the praise. Her brother always said it was a stupid trick and her sister was too worried about being caught to enjoy her magical meals. She’d never even shown her parents, knowing her father would not approve in the slightest and her mother would just tell her father. 

Licking the last bits of muffin from his fingers Adam rubbed his shirtless belly happily. “Definitely the best part of the meal” he assured tucking the cloth back in his pack. Maura sighed happily and lied back on the grass beside him, this time Adam slid his arm around the small woman and pulled her in close, hoping he wouldn’t be rejected. 

Maura did not voice any complaint, in fact she rubbed her head happily into his chest. Adam let his hand trail down her arm, finally resting on her ribs mere inches from her blossoming chest. He tried not to think about it, but Maker he was a man who’d never even been kissed. Feeling brave he turned over slightly hoping to catch Maura in a sweet kiss, the mood perfect and calm. Instead he found her eyes fluttering closed as she dozed off in the comfort and warmth of his embrace. 

Adam sighed at the missed opportunity and instead kissed her forehead softly before lying back and dozing off himself. As time went on the shade from the tree moved, leaving the two basked in sunlight as the rays hit their eyes. Rousing from their nap the two’s eyes met, then they looked away, blushing deeply at the scene. Adam’s hand had tangled in her hair, her legs slipped between his as they slumbered. 

Disentangling they straightened their clothes and she her hair wordlessly deciding to spend more time together. They continued on their aimless wandering talking of magic and Thedas. Adam again took her hand in his as they continued on, almost feeling guilty for the lost days wage. However when he looked into Maura’s eyes and saw the twinkle as she laughed all the guilt vanished. Whoever this girl was, it was right to be with her. 

The afternoon wore on and as the sun began to set Adam offered to hunt them something for dinner. After he caught and prepared a wild nug he’d found up from a nearby underground tunnel she cooked it up in a magically prepared fire. Their meal was filled with flirty glances and bolder touches. They both knew they’d see hell for staying out so late, but neither was willing to end it. Once they’d eaten it was clear there was no turning back, they’d have to spend the night together under the stars. 

The fire died down and Adam made his first move, scooting closer to Maura in the fire light. Maura, feeling adventurous and bold asked to sit on his lap, since she was so much lower them him on the ground. He gleefully assented, pulling her into his lap. It was too fast, they both knew it, but considering the life they led, time was never on their side. 

When they both looked back on the memory, they thought it was the other who initiated the first kiss. In reality they both had just turned their faces just so at the same moment, taking the closeness for a kiss. When their lips met all thinking had stopped. Her arms looped around his neck as his went straight to her rounded arse. 

They both knew talking was not necessary and probably ill-advised so they kept their mouths other-wise occupied. The first slip of the tongue surprised Adam so much he almost stopped the kiss, but he took a deep breath through his nose and tried it back. The feel was odd, but Adam found it pleasant. Maura sat up on his lap, thigh rubbing along his now hardened erection as she readjusted. 

The feel did stop her in her tracks pulling back from the kissed. Adam blushed fiercely as she drug her leg along his prick. “Maker” he whispered as she touched him. He wanted her so deeply and he wasn’t even sure how he knew what to do, but his eyes found their ways down her body staring at her robes, hiding what he knew he craved.

Maura nodded and slowly pulled off of his lap lying on the ground in front of him. Adam paused looking at her before him. He knew he could only last a few short moments if he made love to her now. Just the thought of her curves almost pushed him over the edge. Remembering some bawdy song he’d once heard in a tavern Adam swallowed hard and made a decision. He would taste her peach like the song said. He would make her cry out to the heavens! Then, then he could take her and they’d both of had their own pleasure. 

Maura blushed as Adam got on his hands and knees crawling on top of her. Slowly he kissed her lips, moving down her body. He unbuttoned her dress leaving a kiss in the place of each scrap of covering he removed. Maura covered her eyes as he made his way lower, pulling down her breast band and suckling her breasts in his lips. Short hairs of goatees both tickling her and making her skin light up at once. 

Her cheeks burned bright as he found his lips on her smalls, kissing the outside of the now soaking fabric. Adam inhaled the sweet scent of her and had to squeeze himself had to keep a measure of control. Once he’d pulled off the fabric he was face to face with her sex. The song never explained more than tasting and he did just that. He closed his eyes and licked her pretending he’d just gotten a frozen peach treat. 

Maura squeaked as his tongue delved into her folds having never felt more than her own small fingers. She decided that moment it was literally the best feeling in the whole world. Adam lapped at her, still imagining a frozen treat, with all the skill of a virgin, yet it was enough. She was so excited and the feeling so intense she couldn’t help but moaning appreciatively. 

Adam’s cock throbbed painfully reminding him he did not have all the time in the world. The warrior was concerned he wouldn’t even fit inside his petite lover so out of mostly selfishness he slid a finger inside to test her limits. Maura made no complaint as he stretched her, still diligently lapping at her core. The first time he touched her clit it was by mistake, but after that he took care to touch it as much as possible.

He’d just managed two whole fingers in when suddenly she cried out louder and her walls clenched around him. Her hips bucked wildly on his face and hand as she mewled happily. Ah, so that’s the ‘crying out the heavens’ he figured. Now perhaps he could make love to her and she wouldn’t shame him for not lasting long enough. 

When Adam moved over her, head pressed at her opening he waited. Slowly Maura withdrew the arm covering her eyes and gave him a blush filled nod. He captured her lips in his own as he sunk into her, thanking the maker his plan had worked. She was tight, maker she was tight, but he fit in without her crying out in any pain. 

The young man rocked into his lover lasting quite a bit longer than he thought he could. Loosened walls warm and slick showing him the most amazing of pleasures. He wanted to do this forever, but his body reminded him he was young and inexperienced. He secretly begged for her forgiveness as he came after a few minutes, taking her lips again in a deep kiss. 

The idea of shame never dawned on Maura as he finally slipped out of her. She couldn’t of wanted anything better had she dreamed it. The snuggled together by the fire murmuring sweet nothings till they fell asleep. It wasn’t until the soft dew of the morning had settled on their clothes, finally restored late that night in the cold, that Maura awoke. A strange man stood over them with his arms folded, it was her father.

“I heard rumblings of Templar’s catching a mage with a bunny, how many times have I told you!” he snapped paying no mind the half naked boy wrapped around his daughter.  Maura blinked awake cheeks turning red as she realized her father knew just what had gone on. Dark red hickey staining her neck clear as day. 

“Father I just couldn’t leave it..” she argued as her father leaned down and pulled her from the still slumbering boy. “We are moving, now it’s not safe” he informed her not making it a question. She panicked, should she wake Adam? Leave him a note? She didn’t know what to do. “One minute” her father warned walking towards the road leaving her to decide. 

///

Aliea watched Issac for a moment before speaking, lying next to him after their first time together. “Issac…” she started. “What, love?” he asked pulling her close to him. “Who was your first time with?” she asked softly wondering something in the back of her mind. “Oh..um…with Isabela remember” he answered to her disappointment. “Oh…right” she huffed. “You?” he asked in return. “….Anders…of course” she said with a sigh.

 _But I swear this was so much like that night in Ferelden, but I guess I was wrong…Maybe we”ll meet again someday Maura/Adam…_ they both thought silently as they kissed one another goodnight. 

Both Hawke’s were too embarrassed to admit they’d had a tryst with a stranger in their teens, never to see another again. Using a fake names for your first times just seemed a bit to silly to tell the person they knew they were meant to be with for the rest of their lives. One secret wouldn’t hurt.


	29. Staring

The first time Aliea saw Issac she stared so long as his chest she turn bright red as soon as Anders pointed it out. He teased her for ogling and then asked her if he should walk around shirtless. The mage laughed and said she’d support him, but he was already a bit on the squishy side, the little armor he did wear was probably important.

Anders kissed her on the cheek and wandered off to find some supplies for the clinic. Aliea felt drawn to Issac, taking a step toward him as she took another look at the defined muscles of the warrior. And Maker was he tall! She wondered if she hugged him if her head would even clear his shoulders.

Face still flush she couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to be with a man like that. Someone so much…bigger than her. It wasn’t just the height; he was also built like a bronto. He had rippling muscles in more places than she could count and for some reason that really turned her on.

Aliea could just picture his strong arms lifting her up to kiss her among other things. Try as she might, she couldn’t help but sneak glances at his crotch trying to gauge what his bulge would translate into. She bit her lip, feeling a little guilty for being so naughty, undressing a stranger in her head in public, but she couldn’t help it. Anders had been extra engrossed in his work for the past few weeks, he’d not even slept at home since the weird storm a few nights before, it was because of so many extra sick people at the clinic he’d said.

She’d already pleased herself twice that day before Anders finally offered to do something together. It didn’t even matter to her he just needed her to buy things for the clinic, she missed him. The tall stranger smiled at someone in the distance and her heart skipped a beat, it was just that adorable. Who was he? Why did he affect her so? She shrugged it off, she had Anders and they were happy.

Aliea knew it to be true and almost stopped her little fantasy, but then again with Anders work the way it was, it wouldn’t hurt to have some extra alone time fantasy fodder. She memorized the man’s lips just picturing the feel of them between her legs. A bit of drool almost formed when she gazed at his fingers and hand, so big…she thought.

A tiny squeak escaped from her lips when she saw Anders appear beside the tall stranger. Another came out as Issac started to talk to him. When Issac leaned down and kissed the man firmly on the lips she was in shock until Anders grabbed her arm and asked her what was wrong.

Aliea shook off the feeling of betrayal and turned to her lover. “Anders…look over there” she started befuddled. “What, I saw your beefcake already” he teased. “No no, the one kissing him…he looks exactly like you!” she explained. “Maker…he is…” a flash of blue in the other Anders’ eye confirmed it, “he is me.”


	30. But I Wasn't

Issac muttered his complaints as Aliea dragged him to the Viscount’s Keep. Seneschal Bran had some urgent matter she just had to deal with and she promised to stop by before their lunch date. However when the Seneschal leaned over and tucked a loose hair behind Aliea’s ear, causing her to blush and giggle Issac felt his temper soar. She touched his arm, right there in front of him. He was so angry he didn’t even hear what they were saying. Issac swore Aliea even through Bran a wink before finally turning to leave.

Fuming as she took his arm Issac spied an open closet and dragged her in by surprise. “What was that?” he demanded angrily. “What?” she asked confused, voice innocent. “You know what” he spit out angrily. “No I really don’t” she admitted truthfully. “You were FLIRTING right in front of me!” he accused. Aliea blushed “I most certainly

 was not!” she protested. “Not any more than one does in polite company” she added after a moment’s thought. Issac balled his fists trying to sort through a way to calm his heart without making her more angry, like by breaking down a door or knocking off a shelf in the Keep.

“You are mine” he said dumbly voice still heated. “Am I?” she teased finding his patience with his anger endearing. Minutes without a piece of furniture thrown? She had to reward his restraint. “Yes” he called out before scooping her up and kissing her hard. She bit his lip on accident when he shoved her against the wall. Issac took it as permission to be a little rough, ripping her smalls off as he rucked up her robes, pushing a large finger inside her. She moaned against his mouth. Arms wrapped tight around his neck as he fondled her against the cool stone wall.

Once he felt she was properly stretched he removed his hand from her and undid his trousers one handed, never stopping his deep kisses. Cock straining he easily found his way inside her proud that even after just a few days break she’d needed to be prepared to take all of him. Since she was ready now though he could start thrusting without fear of hurting her. Breaking his kiss he moved to suck on her neck as he pressed in and out. “oooh Issac” she huffed as he teased her with shallow thrusts putting pressure on her nub. He grinned into her neck as he asked “Now will you tell me, who’s are you?” She panted a moment before managing to whisper “all yours.”

Issac bucked harder with her admission wanting her to feel every inch of him. “Are you mine?” she asked as he slowly pushed himself deeper, stone cooling her heated back as he pinioned her between it and himself. “Yes” he said without hesitation tone loving and warm, anger faded. She cried out sharply “I’m close, love” into forehead as he was continuing to nibble her. He sped up his thrusts trying to help her over.

When a hand tangled in his hair he knew he had succeeded, breathy moan an unnecessary but welcome advertisement of her orgasm. Though it did help him find his own release. The sweet whisper of his name on her lips invoking such deep passion it wasn’t wonder he didn’t come just from her voice. Once the pleasure had calmed he stopped his rocking, but kept her up against the wall pulling his head back up to kiss her. After a few moments she stilled his head with her fingers looking at him sternly. “And all this because you thought I was flirting with the Seneschal?” she asked concerned. Issac flushed looking away from her eyes.

“Issac” she said shortly getting back his attention. “If there was flirting, it was just polite, but if you would have been listening, you’d of heard me tell him that yes the rumors were true, we are together and you make me very happy. He has a son our age, I was just turning down his overtures to meeting him, in a romantic sense!” Issac smirked feeling a bit relieved, but not sorry they’d had the misunderstanding. Making love to her in the Viscount’s Keep WAS on his list after all. Fin

 


	31. Favors

As Issac turned in his sleep, something delicate pushed his hips into a supine position. Soft fingertips traced over his hips gently tugging his smalls to the side. His thick cock, lay flaccid nested by his dark curls. With him like this Aliea could fit the whole thing into her mouth without the familiar ache. Gently she sucked on him wondering how far she could get before she would wake him.  Her knees were positioned on either side of his ribs, her petite frame laid out on top of him. She’d shed her own clothes before mounting him, not wanting the tickle of her lacy underthings to rouse him. If he did wake he’d have a prize winning view of her sex, bobbing to and fro as she sucked on him. Aliea held in a contended chuckle as she felt blood rush to his prick, slowly filling her mouth as he hardened. 

A soft choking sound escaped her lips as he fully formed in her small mouth. For a moment she had to rest before suckling him back in at full attention. Once she’d decided he was fully ready she let a hand slide down his thighs and around to tug on his sac. Thin lips slid down the shaft towards her lithe fingers and back again as she tried hard to smoothly work him. 

Issac let out a soft groan through his sleep, a small tilt of his hips said to her that he was conscious of her attempts to felate him, at least in his sleep. Aliea considered breaching him, but she was sure that would wake him up and she wasn’t quite ready to. 

The mage held in her own sounds of enjoyment as her unclothed breasts dragged along his muscle hardened chest and torso. She felt naughty, taking him in such a way and her wicked body repaid her by flooding her loins with want, a moisture building between her legs. Issac had told her he fantasized about just this and she let that thought push her onward, he’d asked for this, he wanted her too, he would be pleased she repeated over and over in her head. 

Steeling herself she kept her eyes closed tight letting her free hand begin to stroke him ever so slightly. The familiar over tight grip she always seemed to manage finally roused Issac from his slumber. Blinking awake slowly he grinned, she’d remembered!  As the room focused before him he saw a sight too delectable to ignore. Originally he’d intended to feign sleep for a while longer, but the view of her…Maker if he could resist that, what kind of red-blooded Ferelden would he be?

He slid his arms down slowly, not wanting to steal any of her attention from her task. Once he was in position he grasped her hips and tugged her to his lips in one fell swoop. 

His mage lover let out a small gasp as she felt him move her, but she quickly understood his intentions. An eager tongue, as always, slid between her folds, with practiced and controlled strokes. His hands held her tightly, thumbs on her arse, fingers holding around the front of her thighs. “Is it my name day already?” he questioned between swipes. “Because what a lovely name day present this would be” he added. “Your beautiful sex bouncing before me, what sane man could forgo such a treat?” he laughed as if that were his fantasy to begin with. 

Aliea flushed, awkwardly as it was with his wide cock already in his mouth, she tried to protest. “Shhh” he warned, knowing she was confused with his jest. Taking advantage of their positions he nudged his chin again her clit, earning a heated sigh. “This is even better than I imagined” he assured. He let his own eyes close and let his instincts take over, spare the one that told him to jerk violently into her tiny warm mouth. 

Issac divided his time between licking her clit with his outstretched tongue and rubbing his chin over it. Each time he hit it just right she let out a soft squeal or sigh and jerked, swallowing roughly around his thick cock. It was pure paradise. He didn’t even try to find his own release, bringing her closer was all he needed to come. 

She tensed for a moment when she came close, followed by a relaxing of her throat he took advantage of. He didn’t still on her sex as he thrusted swiftly into her mouth, nudging her into a second orgasm before grunting with his own release. Aliea let him fall out of her mouth, hand squeezing the last bit of his seed from his sensitive cock. Once he felt her lap it up he picked her up and spoon her around to face him.

He kissed her deep, mixing their tastes in each other’s mouth. 

“My little minx” he sighed softly when their kisses slowed. “It was your fantasy” she protested mock offended. “And you made it so much more wanton” he teased. Aliea flushed and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He slid his hands up her still nude body and a wicked grin came over his face. “You know…I also have this fantasy where you ride me, right after giving me an amazing blow job while I pleasured you” he said mischievously. “Well then, I will just have to see to that” she laughed happily reaching down to find his already hard again cock. 


	32. Consequences

Aliea came bounding from the study, where she’d fallen asleep in front of the fire doing some light reading waiting for Issac to return from his trip. Panic filled her as she saw his silhouette covered in thin barbs, which she soon figured out, were arrows. “Oh Maker!” she cried as she approached him.

He gave her a grin “Most the blood isn’t mind” he offered trying to wipe some of the fear off of her face. “The blood isn’t what I’m worried about Issac, Maker, you look like a nug who got into a stack of needles!” she exclaimed giving him a good once over before pulling him down to sit in front of her, at least a few areas were arrow free enough to allow that.

She was overwhelmed with him, she knew healing spells, but she was a force mage at heart, her mind did not know the human body as well as their past lovers and they both knew it as they exchanged glances. “Issac can” she started “No” he said simply warning her from pushing further, he was still walking, in his book that was fine enough for her healing. He would prefer to never see either of the healers again, let alone when Aliea was more than capable. “Okay, I’ll try” she promised reaching shyly for the first arrow.

Issac gritted his teeth as she began the slow arduous of pulling out the arrows one by one. After the arrow was removed she’d drop it to the side, where Orana would collect it, and Aliea would get to work healing the wound. At first it was easy, just flesh needing mending, but as she went lower she realized organs and veins were nicked or damaged in some way, luckily for Issac pulling the arrows out didn’t kill him out right. Aliea had to burn through her mana reserves to get them all out and healed without him dying of blood loss.

It wasn’t until it was all done that she noticed she’d cut her fingertips in a few places from the arrows. She brushed it off healing the wounds and moving to washing Issac to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. Once fully healed Issac felt strong and eager to thank his lovely mage, but to his chagrin she seemed impervious to his overtures. He kissed her temple, nibbled her earlobe, and even sunk to grabbing her arse to get his point across. Aliea stared off past him as she washed the last of the blood, her motions getting slow and stilted. “Love…” he finally asked “are you all right?” Aliea barely registered his question, but after a moment she managed “mm fine…just tired…all my mana.”

Issac grew even more worried when she slumped onto his lap unconscious. It wasn’t odd for her to be tired after using her whole mana pool, but to out and out faint after? That was not a good sign. “Master Issac?” Orana peeped in after a moment. “Master Issac, the arrows, some of them have this green sticky stuff on the heads…” she informed showing him what she meant. “Poison!” he cried out realizing at once that while he’d grown a tolerance for such basic weapons due to his constant exposure, Aliea would have none, rendering her fully susceptible to the effects. He cursed himself for not keeping antidotes on hand anymore, but after years of life in Kirkwall, he’d noticed the poison just didn’t effect him even if he didn’t take the antidote, so he’d let his stores dry up. Their was only one place he knew of that would serve him this time of night and it was too time sensitive to send Orana or Bodahn, Aliea needed them now.

With a small growl he hefted Aliea onto his shoulder calling for a coat to pull over her. Orana obliged, finding him her over coat quickly and opening the door for him. The trip to dark town felt like it was three times as long as he could barely feel the thready pulse of his lover against his chest. “Hold on Love, just a few more minutes and you will be all better,” he swore to her. Once he got to the clinic he didn’t care the light was out and door barred, he just shoved his way in and called out for help.

“She’s dying, you will help her,” he warned. Both Anders slipped from their bedchambers together giving him a quizzical look. Issac’s Anders looked scared and hid behind Aliea’s. “What from?” her Anders ask stepping forward. “Poison, generic Invisible Sister’s stuff I think” he answered voice a little less harsh as he saw the mage make no delay and rifling through his antidotes. “How did she? She never let’s them get her with arrows…” he questioned as he pulled out a vial, motioning for Issac to lay her on the cot closest to him. “Well…she was pulling arrows from me” Issac explained. “He’s immune now, so he didn’t think to warn her,” his own former lover piped in from the next room.

“I see” Anders said before pouring the potion down her throat. She coughed on it and tried to spit it out, but Anders held his hand over her mouth and nose to keep it in. “Rub her throat” the healer instructed. Aliea’s eyes went wide and she thrashed around trying to breathe. “Do it” Anders warned not needing to explain how hard it would be to make another batch with no fresh ingredients. Issac bit his lip and held her down, letting a hand press tightly on her throat and rub down. “Just swallow it love, it will help you,” he lamented. Still she fought kicking and biting the whole time.

Air running low she fought even more desperately, poison induced fever clouding her mind completely. It broke Issac’s heart to see her stare at him like he’d set her mother on fire or killed Champ. Her eyes gave him the hate he’d only seen given to her Anders after he’d let her down so cruelly, talking of how justice and Justice were just more important than her. It was only her will to live that forced her to swallow the bitter concoction then taking a huge breath of air before once again passing out. Once she was stable, sleeping quietly Issac glared at Anders to go and he did. Then the warrior took his place beside his petite lover, holding her close as she fought the poison coursing through her veins. She roused after twenty minutes, panicked and sweating. “Let go of me,” she whined, mistaking his warm embrace for holding her down. “No Aliea, it’s just me, Issac, you were hurt, we had to make you better” he tried to explain. “If it is as you say you’ll let me leave you foul beast,” she snapped struggling against him even more violently.

“It’s the fever talking” her Anders offered from across the room “it will pass.” Issac felt like screaming at the healer, but he was, for once being helpful. Aliea was weak from the poison and Issac was strong, it was easy to keep her on the cot, so all she had were words to get the large man to leave her alone. “Let me free! Why do you imprison me?” she cried out kicking him for good measure. Issac gave her a warm smile, not caring that she was saying hateful things. “You are sick, I am making you better.” Aliea shot him another hateful glance “You liar, you captured me, you want to hurt me, you monster you monster” she rambled, soaking her robes with sweat as she fought the fever. “Shhh love, it’s just the fever dear,” he reminded, gently caressing her face with his free hand. Aliea scoffed trying to bite the hand loving touching her face. “Don’t touch me you heathen” she spat out again. It stung a little to hear her nasty words, but he didn’t show it as he continued to stroke Aliea’s hair the way she normally loved it. Ander snickered as she lashed out at her hulking lover. “Welcome to my world” he taunted.

Issac snapped his head over to look at the mage. “A world you created!” he retorted. “Same for you, she became poisoned on your arrows did she not?” Anders countered. Issac hissed and returned his attention to Aliea. Her eyes were still full of hate, but the fever left her even weaker than she was before. “Hate…you..” she managed, no longer struggling against him. “Shhh” he comforted gently. “No…” she responded, unwilling to give up her fever-bound delusion.

“No? Oh Aliea, can’t you remember how much you love me?” he asked. “Love you?” she asked confused “but you captured me…” she said slowly. “No I didn’t,” he explained, as if to a small child. “You didn’t,” she repeated slowly, worn from the fever and her efforts to escape him. “I love you,” he continued, “You love me” she repeated back, glimmer of understanding under the hate in her eyes. “Yes, so very much” he assured, leaning in as she relaxed a little, pressing his lips to her forehead. She murmured, but said nothing of consequence.

Soon she slept and her Anders once again approached. “You can take her home now, she’ll be herself once the fever breaks, weak, but herself, by the night after next she’ll be full strength and back to normal.” Issac scooped her up and paused. “Thank you” he said quietly. “Your welcome, you know…I do not wish her death” Anders responded, Justice’s bellow tingeing his voice. “I’ll send more antidote as soon as I make a batch, in case it happens again, but you should remember not everyone is as invulnerable as you..” he said before slipping off. “I’ll never forget again,” he promised himself, holding her fever stricken body close to him as he brought her home.

 

When he reached the manor he immediately set Aliea gently down on the large bed. How small and frail she looked…this was his fault…all his fault. His love, his mage he swore to protect, she shivered as he tucked the thick blanket around her body. He never thought that his way of battle would hurt anyone but himself… Maker what if the Anders’ were gone off sneaking mages out of the gallows…she could have died!

Aliea awoke as Issac set her down, eyes once again filled with fear and fever induced rage. “Where are we?” she snapped. Her head snapped back and forth still unable to register where they were. Her fingertips were purple where the poison had first entered her system, and as the antidote fought it they throbbed in pain. Tears came to her eyes as she tried to sit herself up on the bed, weight on her wounds unbearable.

“We are at home love, please please don’t sit up, you’ll hurt yourself… And I cant bare to you in any more pain.” he sat next to her and attempted to envelop her in his arms as she fought him. “Just rest dear please, the poison should work its way out soon.” he tried to hide the sorrow in his heart.

 ”Don’t touch me beast” she spit out again, still caught up in her delusion. “Poison…you poisoned me?” she questioned hatefully. Her mind was racing, she had to escape, but she was so weak and he was just too strong. She couldn’t remember her name, but she just knew she had to get away from this large man. Her fever was rising; her body was slick with sweat, her skin hot to the touch, face red.

 ”No I didn’t poison you, not on purpose anyway…it was the arrows…can you really remember nothing love?” Issac’s voice quivered as he spoke. He hated this…but he deserved the abuse for it was his lack of attention that had brought on his dear mages suffering in the first place. “Please dear,” he held her down and wrapped the blanket around her body. “I’m going to get a wet cold towel…you are burning up with the fever.”

  ”Stop calling me that beast!” she screamed as he left her alone. Suddenly the biggest threat gone she realized it was even worse to be alone in her delusion. The dark called to her, telling her she was a terrible person, who deserved death. More tears steamed down her face, the fire licked at her flesh, and the silence mocked her. Her reaction to the antidote was at it’s most severe, so much so Anders would of kept her at the clinic if he realized just how badly she’d take to the elixir.

 Issac ran down the stairs as fast as he could almost taking a tumble. He called for Orana to fetch him a basin of cool water while he rummaged through some drawers to find his softest towel. When Orana brought him the basin he ran up stairs immediately to apply the cool cloth to Aliea’s fevered brow. “Here love, does this feel any better?” he asked tenderly.

The sudden shock of light and comfort after being left alone in the dark was welcome; Aliea leaned into the cool cloth. “Mmm” she responded softly, mind still swimming. Issac was still an enemy to her, but the darkness was worse. She clung closer to him, letting him protect her from the voices in the night. “Don’t….leave…” she said as he brushed her brow with the cool cloth. Her fever continued to raise, skin feeling as if it were sitting in the center of a fire pit. Her lips trembled as she spoke “please…”

Issac felt a sharp pang in his chest. She didn’t deserve to feel so afraid, her body didn’t deserve to feel so ill…it was his fault…he’d do anything to undo this anything…but there was no way to, he had to just tend to her the best he could. “Never, I will never leave you. I love you,” he whispered still wiping her forehead with the cool cloth. “I love you so much.”

“Why?” she asked meekly. “The voices say…not worth it…” she tried to explain. Her will to fight him was gone, all she wanted to do was be safe from the voices in the shadows, telling her everything was her fault. She rubbed her face against his hands to remind herself she wasn’t alone, that he at least would keep her safe from them.

As if the fever wasn’t enough now she was hearing voices, horrible voices at that. “You, you are worthy of every ounce of love I have and more. You saved me from a terrible darkness.” he held her trembling hand in his free one while the other still continued trying to cool her. “Aliea you are sweet and kind, your smile lights up a room and your laugh makes my heart leap.” He kissed the top of her head “and you make the best muffins in all Thedas.”

Aliea chuckled “saved you? How could that be…you are so big and strong, how could a pathetic apostate like me do such a thing?” she questioned. The fever still raged on, voices calling out to failures she couldn’t remember. “You let your father down” they said “It’s your fault your mother is dead” they continued “you let your sister die.” Still she couldn’t remember her own name, but the feeling of shame and guilt was thick and fresh.

Issac bit his lip before answering. “Love, you have magic, such powerful magic you can hold me in place or toss me around the room like a ragdoll if you so wished. I rely on you to heal all my battle wounds. As for your family…” he felt the sting of his own losses father, mother, Carver, all dead and Bethany locked away in the circle. “We all fail sometimes…but they knew you tried your hardest and they loved you and knew you loved them. Aliea please love don’t listen to these voices, just rest my love please.” He wiped her brow with some fresh cool water as a small tear formed at the corner of his eye.

 She stared up at him with sweat dripping from her brow. Their was so much love and truth in his face she couldn’t doubt his words any longer, not even the fever could hide the truth from her now. “I love you,” she announced mostly to herself, flashes of their life together flitting through her mind. The excessive sweating a sign that the fever had finally broken, soon her temperature would soon fall and her mind could clear once again. For now she just blinked up at him as recognition slowly seeped into her mind.

For the first time since the poisoning he smiled. She remembered him…she remembered she loved him. He slipped under the blanket beside her and held her closely. “I love you, I love you so much.” She had to be getting better; this must be a sign she was! “Renumber when we had our first real date? I was so nervous because I liked you so much, and I didn’t want to ruin anything.” He hugged tighter. “I knew I wanted to be with you, I had to be with you. You saved me my dearest Aliea.”

“The…the play” she recited slowly “and the button” she smiled. Her body was winning the fight with the poison, but it would still be a while before she had any strength back. It was enough to have her mind again. “You looks so cute in that shirt…always thought it was silly to walk around topless, but you pull it off” she said, unintentionally reminding him of how she’d gotten ill to begin with. She smiled at him, weakly, but true.

“And you had that blue robe. It was so fetching on you. Especially accented with that yellow flower.” He laughed a little to himself. “I was so worried that I’d ruined everything. I’m so glad you are still here with me. I will never let something like this ever happen again.” He kissed her cheek.

“What…did happen?” she asked carefully not exactly sure what had happened before she regained herself. She had a vague notion that she’d been feverish, but she couldn’t quite remember why. Issac seemed so concerned, like it was his fault or something. Aliea grinned happily at her love waiting for him to explain what attack had spawned her illness.

Issac sighed deeply, she didn’t remember… “Aliea…I I was attacked by bandits, and had several arrows lodged all over, when I came home you rushed to heal me. I didn’t know…I didn’t know the arrows…they were poisoned…I’ve been exposed to it so much I’m immune to it…and when you cut yourself with some of the arrow heads….you got exposed to it. You got so ill my love…I rushed you to them…I had to, without even a second thought.” He squeezed her his own hands trembling. “But you are safe now, your better…I promise love, never again.”

“Poison? The arrows…” she parsed out. Aliea had a vague recollection of healing him, but why would she of missed the poison arrows? Aliea’s heart dropped, he was worried, and he must be blaming himself. “Oh Issac love, thank you for taking such great care of me. I’m so sorry for scaring you so, I should have known the arrows were poisoned, I was just so concerned for you…I’m sorry love!”


End file.
